Potions
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: Harry ist wie immer in den Ferien bei seinen Verwandten, Voldemort ist tot, und auch in der Schule hat sich einiges verändert. Was genau, lest es selbst
1. I Verliebt

Potions!  
  
Autorin: Misato-sama Paare: HP/SS; RW/HG; RL/SB Rating: R (NC-17) Warnungen: Slash! OOC [(fast) alle] Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir, verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld (wenn ich es auch bitter nötig hätte). Summary: Also, es sind Weihnachtsferien und da Voldemort besiegt ist, muss Harry auch in den Ferien nach Hause, zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys. Im Bezug auf die Schule hat sich auch so einiges verändert. Aber was, lasst euch überraschen... - Zeitraum: 6. Klasse, Weihnachtsferienbeginn  
  
Kommentar: Ich muss mich noch ganz lieb bei meiner Freundin bedanken, weil sie mir ihre erste Story gewidmet hat, ne Rei? g Hoffe du liest die Story noch auch wenn ich sie dir schon vorgelesen habe   
  
„Los beeil dich und steig schon endlich ein. Ich bekomme heute noch wichtigen Besuch.", wetterte Onkel Vernon Harry sofort an, kaum das dieser den Bahnhof verlassen hatte. Nicht ein Wort der Begrüßung kam über Vernons Lippen, was Harry jedoch nicht weiter störte.  
  
Mittlerweile war es dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen sogar egal, wenn sie ihn dazu aufforderten die Hausarbeiten zu machen. Wobei er bei dem Gedanken an Hausarbeit jetzt nur lächeln konnte. Dieses Mal würden sie ihr wahres Wunder erleben. Seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte in den Sommerferien nach der 5. Klasse hatten sich einige Regelungen des Ministeriums geändert.  
  
„Grins nicht sondern beeil dich lieber einmal.", blaffte Onkel Vernon ihn böse an. Doch so einfach konnte er dieses Mal Harrys gute Laune nicht vermiesen.  
  
Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten saß Harry auf dem Beifahrersitz des neuen Mercedes seines Onkels. Hedwigs Käfig hatte er auf dem Rücksitz festgezurrt, damit er nicht haltlos herumfliegen konnte.  
  
Als sie im Ligusterweg 4 ankamen, sie hatten während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, wartete Tante Petunia schon ungeduldig auf ihren Mann. „Vernon, oh Vernon! Mrs. Aurea hat vor fünf Minuten angerufen, sie wollen um 2:00 Uhr zu uns kommen."Vernon blickte auf seine Uhr und meinte dann an Harry gerichtet: „Pack dein Zeug und geh nach oben in dein Zimmer!"Mit etwas mehr Nachdruck fügte er hinzu: „Und Junge,... ich will nichts von dir hören!"  
  
Harry wusste nur allzu gut, worauf ihn sein Onkel ansprach. Auch er hatte die Sache mit Dobby noch nicht vergessen. Der Gryffindor nahm sich seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und den Käfig von Hedwig holte er mit der freien Hand heraus.  
  
Sofort ging er hoch in sein Zimmer. Seine Möbel bestanden immer noch aus den dingen, die Dudley nicht mehr gefielen, oder Sachen, die schon halb am auseinanderfallen waren, wie der alte Kleiderschrank. Harry stellte Hedwigs Käfig auf den Schreibtisch und legte auch seine wenigen Schulbücher, die er lose getragen hatte dazu. Den Koffer verfrachtete er fürs erste auf dem winzigen Bett.  
  
„Was mach ich jetzt? Erst Schularbeiten oder erst den Koffer auspacken?" Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, erste einmal seinen Koffer zu leeren.  
  
Nachdem er das erledigt hatte setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann mit den Hausaufgaben, die ihnen die Lehrer zu Bergen erteilt hatten. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte Remus ihnen einen Aufsatz über Auren aufgegeben, und Professor McGonagall wollte nach den Ferien ebenfalls einen Aufsatz mit mindestens 200 Wörtern über die Gefahren der Verwandlung von Tieren und Menschen oder Gegenstandform. Und last but not least wollte Professor Snape auch noch einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung von Alraunen in Wissenstränken.  
  
Harry stöhnte nach etwa zwei Stunden Arbeit leise auf. Das war doch zum verzweifeln. Bisher hatte er noch in keinem Buch die Wirkung der Alraune in einem Wissenstrank finden können. Nun blätterte er schon zum x-ten Mal sein Zaubertränkebuch, „Zaubertränke, ihre Anwendungen und Rezepte" von Ivan Dorrey, durch und konnte immer noch nichts entdecken. „Man...!", frustriert legte Harry das Buch beiseite und stand auf.  
  
Schon vor knapp einer halben Stunde war der Besuch der Dursleys wieder abgerauscht. Um wen es sich überhaupt gehandelt hatte, wusste Harry nicht einmal. Der Junge gab Hedwig einen Eulenkeks, die daraufhin leise schuhute, so als wolle sie „Danke"sagen.  
  
In Gedanken versunken setzte sich Harry wieder hin und kritzelte sinnlos auf einem Blatt Papier herum. Plötzlich wurde seine Zimmertüre aufgerissen und Dudley kam übermütig herein. Harry sah nur kurz auf und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Bevor der junge Gryffindor reagieren konnte entriss ihm Dudley auch schon das Blatt und begann alles durchzulesen. „Wer ist denn dieser Severus, den du da so oft hingekritzelt hast?", fragte er neugierig und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Harry sah ihn nur fragend an, woraufhin sein Cousin auf das Papier deutete. „Severus, Severus... ich glaub 27 Mal Severus oder so! Also, wer ist das? Vielleicht ein Freund von dir?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte mittlerweile einiges an Hautfarbe eingebüßt und wurde immer noch bleicher.  
  
„Nein, das ist er ganz bestimmt nicht!"In Gedanken fragte er sich, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Namen so oft geschrieben hatte. Als Dudley sich Harrys Schulzeug näherte zog dieser zur Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch sein Cousin bemerkte es und schrie sofort nach Onkel Vernon: „Vati! Vati! Harry fuchtelt schon wieder mit diesem Ding vor meiner Nase rum!"Vernon kam sofort in das kleine Zimmer gestampft und blickte Harry wütend an. „Los, bring sofort das ganze unnütze Zeug in den Wandschrank. Du wirst es erst nach den Ferien wieder rausholen... verstanden?!"  
  
Harry wollte erst auffahren, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und nickte stattdessen.  
  
Er packte alle Bücher und Hefte auf einen Stapel zusammen und brachte alles nach unten. Onkel Vernon beobachtete ihn dabei akribisch, damit Harry auch ja alles dort hinein schließen würde. Als letztes legte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab leise seufzend nieder und ging aus dem kleinen Raum.  
  
„So und jetzt verschwinde in deinem Zimmer, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen.", kommandierte Vernon den 16-Jährigen nach oben. Harry ging ohne zu murren hinauf und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. „Was wohl Hermine und Ron gerade machen... Und ob ich das überhaupt wissen will?!" Harry musste bei seinem derzeitigen Gedanken einfach grinsen.  
  
Und noch bevor er lange weiter über irgendetwas nachdenken konnte war er eingeschlafen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie müde er eigentlich war... Naja, er hatte aber auch in den letzten Nächten immer schlecht geschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Tante Petunias morgendlichem Gebrüll aufgeweckt. „Junge! Mach Frühstück, und beeil dich! Duddymatz hat Hunger!" „Die fette Qualle hat doch immer Hunger!", meinte Harry leise und gähnte.  
  
Der Gryffindor zog sich nur schnell an und ging übereiligst ins Bad, um auch ja keinen Rüffler von Onkel Vernon zu bekommen.  
  
In der Küche war es um diese Uhrzeit meist noch recht still, da Tante Petunia sich immer in ihr kleines Nähzimmer zurückzog, und erst immer ein wenig stickte und Onkel Vernon fuhr noch immer zum Bäcker um frische Semmeln und seine allmorgendliche Zeitung zu kaufen.  
  
Leise vor sich hin summend begann Harry das Frühstück zuzubereiten, wobei er langsam aber sicher wieder in seine Träume abdriftete. Vor sich konnte Harry eindeutig das Gesicht seines Zaubertränkemeisters erkennen und wie immer wirkte es böse und verschlossen. So als wolle er eine Mauer um sich aufbauen, die ihn vor Eindringlingen schützen konnte. Ob er wirklich so hasserfüllt war, wie er immer in Harrys Gegenwart tat, oder ob es wohl...  
  
„Junge! Was machst du denn da?! Die Spiegeleier brennen dir an!" Harry wachte abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen auf und betrachtete das Malheur wenig interessiert. Wenn sie es ihm sowieso immer sagten wie schlecht er alles machte, warum machten sie es dann nicht einfach besser? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu: „Na, weil sie es doch überhaupt nicht können!", und Harry lächelte wieder ein wenig.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück musste Harry die Wäsche waschen und alle Betten, außer dem seinen, neu beziehen, danach musste er im ganzen Haus Staub wischen. Als es ca. 3:00 Uhr nachmittags war klingelte es schließlich an der Haustüre. „Junge, mach die Türe auf!"„Ich bin ja schon dabei!", entgegnete Harry seinem Onkel daraufhin genervt.  
  
Er hatte die Türe erst einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als er zu reden begann: „Ja? Was kann ich für sie... Professor Snape!" Harry verschlug es die Sprache. „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten, Potter?" „D... Doch, kommen sie rein, Sir!", stotterte Harry.  
  
„Junge, wer ist denn da an der Türe? Wenn es einer deiner Freunde ist, dann kann der gleich wieder verschwinden!"Als Onkel Vernon um die Ecke kam, weil ihm niemand geantwortet hatte erstarrte er erst einmal kurz. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und er fragte den düster dreinblickenden: „Wer sind sie?"  
  
Harry fand es regelrecht unverschämt in welcher Tonlage sein Onkel den Professor ansprach und musste gleichzeitig zugeben, dass er niemals den Mut hätte, einen Mann, der so düster aussah wie Snape, so anzusprechen.  
  
„Ich bin Professor Severus Snape! Harrys Lehrer in Zaubertränke!", antwortete Snape relativ ruhig, was den Gryffindor doch sehr wunderte.  
  
„Äh Sir! Professor Snape, was wollen sie denn hier?", fragte Harry mit unsicherer Stimme. „Professor Dumbledore ist sehr besorgt wegen ihren Noten in Zaubertränke und nachdem ich ihre restlichen Schnitte gesehen habe, war ich auch geschockt. Ich dachte sie seien überall allerhöchstens Mittelmaß, aber ihre Schnitte sind besser als die von Granger, außer in Zaubertränke... deshalb dachten wir uns, also ich und Dumbledore, das ich ihnen in den Ferien, und wenn nötig auch noch danach, Nachhilfe gebe." Harry konnte sich gerade noch ein „Nein"verkneifen, doch Snape erkannte es in seinen Augen. „Reißen sie sich zusammen, so schlimm ist das doch für sie auch wieder nicht. Und wenn ich mir überlege, das ich unter Muggel gehe!" Der Professor fröstelte demonstrativ.  
  
„Ich gebe dem Jungen auf keinen Fall die Erlaubnis in diesem Haus zu zaubern!", warf Onkel Vernon knurrend ein, als Snape jedoch seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche holte verstummte er wieder.  
  
„Wieso sollte er ihre Erlaubnis brauchen? Das Ministerium hat das Gesetzt für Schüler aufgehoben, dass sie in den Ferien nicht zaubern dürfen.", warf Snape ein und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Vati! Wer ist denn da?", fragte Dudley neugierig als er die Treppe runter kam. „Ein Professor Severus Snape. Ein Lehrer von Potter!" „Ist das etwa DER Severus?"Harry lief leicht rot an, als Dudley ihm diese Frage stellte. Snape sah den Zauberlehrling verwundert an. „Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Harry seinen Cousin schließlich an. Snape war immer verwirrter welche Verhältnisse anscheinend hier in diesem Haus herrschten. Um vom Thema abzulenken fragte Harry wann Snape mit den Nachhilfestunden beginnen wolle. „Am besten sofort. Ich will bei ihrer UTZ-Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen von ihnen sehen!"Harry sah Snape daraufhin zweifelnd an, sagte jedoch nichts. „Also, holen sie ihre Unterlagen! Wir beginnen mit einem ganz einfach Wissenstrank. Ich hoffe sie haben schon mit der Hausaufgabe begonnen?"„Ich also..." Harry stockte. „Ich habe in keinem meiner Bücher etwas über Alraunen in Wissenstränken gefunden." Snape blinzelte ihn an. „Haben sie ihr Lehrbuch auch wirklich durchgesehen?" „Ja... Denke ich zumindest."„Holen sie ihre Bücher und Notizen, dann helfe ich ihnen." Harry flüsterte leise: „Ich muss wohl noch einmal eingeschlafen sein."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich zu der Schranktüre und fragte seinen Onkel, ob er aufsperren würde. Doch noch bevor Vernon überhaupt nahe genug an der Türe war richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlösser und sagte „Alohomora". „Danke, Professor. Brauchen wir nur das Buch der 6. Klasse oder auch die vorangegangenen?"„Holen sie alle raus." Harry nickte und sammelte alle Bücher und Unterlagen seiner letzten Schuljahre zusammen.  
  
Als er wieder aus dem Schrank kam bemerkte er nur noch den schwarzen Schatten von Snape, als dieser ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er hörte einen leisen ihm unbekannten Spruch und nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war wusste er, welchen Spruch sein Lehrer angewandt hatte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer war einer der Kerkerräume geworden, besser gesagt, der Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. „Hoffentlich kommt Tante Petunia nicht so früh nach Hause.", flüsterte Harry und musste lächeln. Sie würde glatt in Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
„Gut, setzen sie sich Potter!" Snape deutete auf den Platz in der vordersten Bank. „Ja, Sir!"  
  
Gerade als Harry sich setzen wollte hörte er vom Eingang her ein unangenehm hohes Quieken. „Was ist... Was soll... Wo ist mein Wohnzimmer?!" Tante Petunia war gerade eben von der Nachbarin nach Hause gekommen. „Keine Sorge, sobald die Nachhilfestunde vorüber ist, werde ich alles wieder zurückzaubern.", beruhigte Snape Harrys Tante. „Apropo, Professor, wie lange dauert bei ihnen eine Nachhilfestunde?" „So lange bis sie etwas richtig machen!"Harry seufzte und meinte leise: „Na dann, viel Spaß beim übernacht bleiben. Meine Verwandten bieten ihnen mit Sicherheit ein Bett zum Schlafen an."Doch er hatte nicht mit Snapes feinen Gehör gerechnet. „So schlecht sind sie dann auch wieder nicht!" Harry zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. In den letzten Zaubertrankstunden hatte ihn Draco einfach nicht mehr mitmachen lassen. Er hatte Harry nur mehr die Kräuter zerkleinern lassen.  
  
Harry hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass Tante Petunia wieder gegangen war. „Und das, ohne weitere Aufstände zu verursachen. Das ist ein riesiger Fortschritt.", murmelte er noch und setzte sich dann endlich auf die steinerne Bank.  
  
„Schlagen sie „Zaubertränke, ihre Anwendungen und Rezepte" auf Seite 58 auf."Harry tat so wie es Snape verlangt hatte. „Holen sie die Zutaten aus dem jeweiligen Schränkchen."  
  
Zutaten: (hält nur für 3 Stunden)  
1 l Wasser  
2 Prisen Drachenzahnspähne  
4 Tropfen Drachentränen  
10 ml Fledermausblut  
1 Ahornblatt  
3 Alraunenwurzeln  
je nach Trank:  
Zauberwesenwissen: 5 Phoenixtränen  
Zahlenwissen: 3 Phoenixfedern  
Zaubertrankwissen: 3 TL Feenstaub  
Verwandlungswissen: 2 Schuppen eines U. H.  
Verteidigungswissen: 4 Tropfen Basiliskengift  
  
„Professor Snape,... welchen der Tränke soll ich denn brauen?" „Nehmen sie den Zahlenwissen, der ist am ungefährlichsten."  
  
Vorsichtig trug Harry alle Zutaten zu seinem Tisch. „Ok, lesen sie sich jetzt durch, wie alles funktioniert, und dann sagen sie mir in eigenen Worten, was es mit der Alraune auf sich hat."  
  
Harry las sich den Text also noch einmal durch und wieder kam er zu demselben Schluss. „Da steht nichts Besonderes über die Alraune drinnen!"  
  
„Geben sie mir doch einmal ihr Buch."Snape nahm sich das Schulbuch und begann ebenfalls den Text durchzulesen. „Hier steht es doch... Sehen sie!" Snape deutete auf eine kleine Textstelle. „Was denn, das Bisschen? Das hätte in keinem Aufsatz genügt!"  
  
„Potter, sie sollten das ja auch ausformulieren."„Aus dem Bisschen hätte ich vielleicht 20 Wörter machen können. Und das wissen sie genau, Professor."„Ja, aber... Sie hätten doch auch andere Bücher benutzen können."„Ich habe nur meine Schulbücher!" Snape sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wieso denn das? Ihre Eltern haben ihnen doch ein nicht gerade geringes Vermögen hinterlassen!"„Nicht so laut! Sind sie ver...?" Harry unterbrach sich, als er bemerkte, dass er gerade dabei war seinen Professor zu beschimpfen. „Die brauchen ja nicht zu wissen, dass ich Geld habe."  
  
Somit war das Thema erst einmal vom Tisch. Harry begann alles sorgfältig unter der Anleitung von Snape herzurichten. Er begann damit, die drei Alraunenwurzeln in kleine Stücke zu hacken, dann schnitt er das Ahornblatt in 5 Teile. „Und jetzt messen sie das Fledermausblut ab. Und merken sie sich, es müssen mindestens 10 ml sein, wenn es weniger wäre würde es was?" Snape sah Harry fragend an. „..."„Ach kommen sie. Das haben wir in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde vor den Ferien durchgenommen. Das müssen sie einfach noch wissen!"Harry überlegte angestrengt, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig. „Es müssen mindestens 10 ml sein, weil es giftigen Stoffen ihre Wirkung nimmt. Aber es dürfen auch nicht mehr als 15 ml sein, weil der Trank sich sonst ins genaue Gegenteil wandelt." Snape sah ihn ehrlich überrascht an. „Na also, warum nicht immer so? Es würde ihnen viele Punkte ersparen, wenn sie mehr überlegen würden."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Denn dann fänden sie andere Wege um Gryffindor, ins besondere mir, Punkte abziehen zu können. Bloß gut, dass ich ein relativ guter Sucher bin und damit alles wieder gut machen kann."  
  
„Jetzt aber schluss mit Gequatsche. Mischen sie die Zutaten in das köchelnde Wasser."Snape lenkte vom Thema ab. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber der Junge hatte Recht.  
  
Harry gab nacheinander das Ahornblatt, die Alraunenwurzeln, die Drachenzahnspähne, das Fledermausblut hinzu und war gerade bei den Drachentränen, als Snape ihn mit erschrockener Stimme aufhielt. „Sind sie verrückt, Potter? Wollen sie das ganze Haus in die Luft jagen?" Harry sah seinen Professor verwirrt an und las sich dann das Rezept noch einmal durch.  
  
Nun geben sie die vier Drachentränentropfen zu den an- deren Zutaten hinzu (Bei einer Überdosierung könnte der Trank explodieren!!!)...  
  
Der junge Gryffindor war blass geworden. Gut das Snape ihn aufgehalten hatte, er hätte beinahe einen riesengroßen Fehler begangen.  
  
Durch den Schrei des Professors waren auch die Dursleys angerannt gekommen und sahen nun stirnrunzelnd zu Harry und dessen Lehrer.  
  
„Danke Professor Snape... Ich sagte doch, ich bin zu blöd um einen Trank zu brauen!", meinte Harry resignierend.  
  
„Nana, nicht so voreilig. Es ist ja nicht so, dass man alles auf einmal schafft. Und ich meine, es wird schon vielen Zauberern passiert sein diesen Trank in die Luft zu jagen, sonst würde wohl kaum eine Warnung dabei stehen... Ob ich ihre Klasse diesen Trank brauen lasse, weiß ich sowieso noch nicht. Ich denke es wäre besser, naja sicherer, es zu lassen." Harry musste lächeln. „Meinen sie wegen mir oder Neville?"„Sie sind der Himmel gegen Longbottom, Potter. Das können sie glauben... So, jetzt machen wir aber weiter! Und sie da hinten, entweder sie setzen sich oder verschwinden!"  
  
Onkel Vernon und Dudley verließen den Raum wieder, wohingegen Tante Petunia sich setzte.  
  
Harry arbeitete konzentriert weiter und als er die letzten Zutaten hineingemischt hatte, gab der Kessel ein leises Zischen von sich und dunkelblauer Dampf stieg auf.  
  
„Nun... probieren sie den Trank doch einmal!"Harry sah erst den Professor und dann den Trank forschend an. Nickte dann jedoch.  
  
Als Harry den Trank probiert hatte wartete Snape noch ein wenig. Dann fragte er: „Was ist die Wurzel aus 3.762?"Harry sah ihn erst verwundert an, doch dann verstand er. Falls der Trank wirkte, müsste er das lösen können.  
  
„Die Wurzel aus 3.762 ist... 61,3351449..." Snape sah ihn triumphierend an. „Sehen sie, den ersten Trank haben sie geschafft." „Ja, dank ihrer Hilfe. Sonst hätte ich uns alle umgebracht."  
  
Snape sah ein, dass es nichts bringen würde den goldenen Jungen Gryffindors noch einmal zu „loben".  
  
„Setzen sie sich wieder an ihren Platz Mr. Potter. Ich will noch ein wenig Theorie mit ihnen durchnehmen. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie mir jetzt die Wirkung der Alraune erklären."„Ich versuche es. Also, die Alraune ist unter anderem für die blaue Farbe des Trankes verantwortlich. Ihre heilende Wirkung trägt ebenfalls ihren Teil bei, um die giftigen Wirkstoffe zu unterbinden. Man sollte darauf achten, möglichst frische Wurzeln, am besten frisch geerntete, zu verwenden... wobei ich bemerken darf, dass ich ihnen dankbar bin, sie so bekommen zu haben...", Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „da sie, wenn sie frisch sind, ihr ganzes Aroma entfalten können. So, reicht das?" „Mündlich... ja! Worauf muss man bei der Drachenzahnspähne aufpassen?" „Drachenzahnspähne ist sehr leicht mit Drachenklauenspähne zu verwechseln."  
  
Professor Snape übte noch zwei Stunden lang mit Harry „Theorie der Zaubertränke"und verabschiedete sich dann mit dem Versprechen (man kann es natürlich auch einer Drohung gleichsetzen), am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen.  
  
„Harry, machst du noch das Abendessen?", fragte Tante Petunia ihren Neffen, als dieser schon halb die Treppe oben war. „Ja, Tante."  
  
Es war komisch, aber Harry merkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Seine Tante hatte vorher nicht in Befehlston mit ihm gesprochen. Vielmehr hatte sie wirklich eine Frage an ihn gestellt, die er auch mit „Nein" hätte beantworten können. Ihm viel auch ein, dass sie die zwei Stunden Theorie schweigend zugesehen hatte.  
  
Harry ging also in die Küche und machte schnell etwas als Abendessen. Nach einer nicht allzu langen Zeit versammelten sich alle am Küchentisch und sie aßen in Ruhe.  
  
So verging eine Woche, immer mit demselben Tagesablauf. Es hatte sich nur eines geändert. Harry war jeden Tag unausgeschlafener.  
  
Snape erklärte Harry gerade, warum man in einem Lachtrank nie Nieswurz und Drachenschuppen mischen durfte. Dabei hatte er sein Gesicht der Tafel zugewandt und achtete nicht auf Harry.  
  
Dieser hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch gekreuzt und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt. Und bevor er sich versah, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Als der Professor sich nach einiger Zeit (es waren vielleicht zwei, drei Minuten vergangen) umdrehte, bemerkte er es. Erst wollte er den Schüler anschnauzen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben und setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf die Bank.  
  
Der Junge murmelte im Schlaf leise Worte vor sich hin. Das einzige das Snape verstand, war eindeutig und ohne irgendwelche Zweifel, sein Vorname.  
  
Nun war er doch neugierig geworden, was träumte der Gryffindor wohl?! Eigentlich wusste er, dass er es nicht tun dürfte, er tat es trotzdem.  
  
„Legilimens!"Und so kam es, dass Snape den Traum von Harry beobachtete. Als er den Zauber beendete war er (leichen)blass geworden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass...  
  
„Potter, wachen sie auf! Sie können später schlafen, aber nicht während ich ihnen hier Nachhilfeunterricht gebe.", sagte er etwas zu scharf, wie er selbst fand.  
  
Harry schreckte auf. „Ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit immer recht müde!"Leise dachte er sich noch hinzu: „Und das nur wegen ihnen!"  
  
„Morgen werden sie keinen Unterricht bekommen!"Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Haben sie schon vergessen, dass morgen Weihnachten ist?" „Echt? Morgen schon?"Snape hatte mit seiner Annahme recht gehabt, der Gryffindor hatte es tatsächlich vergessen. „Fahren sie nach Hogwarts?"„Nein, ich bleibe im Tropfenden Kessel!"„Wollen sie nicht lieber zu uns kommen?... Also ich meine... Sie könnten ja mit uns mitfeiern?!"Harry wurde leicht rot. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Er redete hier schließlich mit Severus... äh Professor Snape. „Naja, warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn du denkst, dass deine Verwandten kein Problem damit haben! Dann komme ich morgen!" „Wann hat Severus begonnen mich zu duzen... und seit wann „lächelt" er?!", fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. „Gut, ich freue mich schon!"  
  
Harry begleitete seinen Lehrer noch bis zur Türe und wollte dann schon die Türe hinter Snape schließen, als dieser sie noch einmal aufhielt und meinte: „Übrigens, nette Träume hast du Harry!", und küsste ihn dann kurz aber leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.  
  
Als Snape weg war fuhr sich Harry erst einmal überrascht über die Lippen. „Er weiß... woher? Hat er etwas Legilimens angewandt? Wenn ja kennt er alle meine Gefühle für ihn. Und wenn ich sein Verhalten richtig Leute, dann hat er damit auch keine Probleme."  
  
Harry ging lächelnd in die Küche und machte wieder einmal das Abendessen.  
  
Als er fertig war bat er seine Verwandten zu Tisch zu kommen. „Tante Petunia, Professor Snape wird morgen mit uns Weihnachten feiern. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich ihn eingeladen habe."„Aber nein, er kann ruhig kommen."  
  
Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr ganz so erschreckend wie anfangs, als die Dursleys ihn plötzlich beachtet hatten.  
  
Eine Stunde später lag Harry grübelnd in seinem Bett. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und zu Snape gegangen. Ihm spukten so viele Fragen im Kopf herum. Irgendwann verbannte er jeden weiteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und begann langsam einzudösen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen konnte er einfach einmal ausschlafen. Harry stand erst um kurz nach zehn auf und ging ins Bad. In knapp zwei Stunden würde Severus wieder kommen. Harry begann sich langsam hibbelig zu fühlen. Wie sollte er sich benehmen und vor allem wie würde sein Lehrer sich ihm gegenüber verhalten?!  
  
Als Harry nach unten ging kam ihm sofort der Geruch von selbstgebackenen Plätzchen entgegen.  
  
„Guten Morgen!"„Morgen Junge!"Onkel Vernon saß alleine am Küchentisch. „Soll ich das Mittagessen machen? Ich habe einige gute Rezepte bekommen!" Onkel Vernon sah ihn kurz durchdringend an und brummte dann etwas, dass sich mit viel Phantasie wie ein „Ja"anhörte.  
  
Also begann Harry gut gelaunt zu kochen. So verging die Zeit bis Severus kommen sollte recht schnell und ehe Harry sich versah klingelte es auch schon an der Türe. Kurz darauf vernahm er aus dem Gang auch schon die Stimme seines Professors.  
  
Zusammen saßen Harry und Snape mit den Dursleys im Wohnzimmer vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Es waren schon fünf Stunden vergangen und bald würden sie die Geschenke öffnen können. Naja, anders ausgedrückt Dudley konnte seine Geschenke öffnen, während der Rest nur dabei zusehen durfte.  
  
Und dann, ganz plötzlich machte es ein paar Mal Plopp und einige Geschenke erschienen neben dem Weihnachtsbaum. „Deine Freunde...!", vermutete Snape lächelnd. Harry nickte glücklich. Ja, sie hatten ihn also tatsächlich nicht vergessen. Er selbst hatte seinen Freunden bisher noch nichts geschenkt. Wie auch? Es war etwas unpraktisch es per Post zu verschicken, er konnte es ihnen erst in Hogwarts geben. Das hatte er Mine und Ron auch schon geschrieben.  
  
Schließlich erlaubten die Dursleys den Jungs endlich die Geschenke auszupacken.  
  
Harry bekam wie immer (ungenießbare) Kekse von Hagrid, einen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, diesmal in schwarz mit einem grünen „H" drauf. Außerdem ein Buch von Hermine... diesmal war es ein Buch über Zauberränke. Von Ron hatte er ein Paket voller Fanartikel der Quidditchmannschaft Chudley Cannons bekommen. Auch Fred und George hatten ihm ein Päckchen mit Scherzartikeln aus ihrem neuen Laden geschickt. Und selbst Seamus und Dean hatten ihm zusammen ein Halskettchen gekauft.  
  
Am Ende lag nur noch ein kleines Geschenk unter dem Baum. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, von wem er noch etwas bekommen sollte. Als er es geöffnet hatte erstarrte er kurz. Es war ein kleines Schmuckkästchen zu Tage gekommen. Darin waren zwei silberne Ringe.  
  
„Sie... Du bist verrückt!"„Danke! Traust du dich jetzt doch, mich als verrückt zu bezeichnen, Harry?"„Ja! Wenn es um so etwas geht... Damit treibt man keine Scherze!"„Wer sagt, dass ich scherze?"Harry drehte sich zu Snape um. Dieser erkannte, dass Harrys Augen gefährlich wässerig wirkten. „Komm her. Ich meine es sehr ernst!"Harry ließ sich neben seinem Lehrer auf die Couch fallen.  
  
Snape nahm ihm einen der Ringe ab und hob seine rechte Hand in die Höhe. „Darf ich?"„Sie müssen aber dann auch bei mir bleiben!" „Das verspreche ich... und wer weiß, wenn wir uns erst noch näher sind, was dann ist."  
  
Die Dursleys hatten die beiden nur stumm beobachtet und gaben auch jetzt noch keinen Ton von sich.  
  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte Harry Seinen Professor, woraufhin Severus nickte. „Hast du die alle verzaubert? Denn falls nicht, wäre das größte Wunder geschehen, das ich je erlebt habe." „Kein Wunder! Ich habe sie gleich nach dem ersten Tag hier verzaubert..." Nach diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Harry hinüber und begann ihn sanft aber leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Der Gryffindor erwiderte schließlich und seufzte leicht gegen Severus Mund.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon hiervon träume?", fragte Harry leise. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und wartete auf die Antwort. „Seit fast einem Jahr, du musst zugeben, ich konnte es lange vor dir verbergen."  
  
Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten sie damit, zu Shoppen, natürlich weiterhin Nachhilfe und Zeit, um den anderen besser kennen zu lernen. Und dann war es so weit... Die Schule würde wieder weitergehen.  
  
„Morgen, Harry!"„Morgen!", murmelte Harry verschlafen und drehte sich so hin, dass er sich an Severus kuscheln konnte. „Hey kleiner, nicht mehr weiter schlafen! Du verpasst am Ende noch den Zug!"„Dann darfst du mich am Vorabend eben nicht so schlauchen! Du bist zum Teil auch mit schuld, dass ich so müde bin mein Lieber.", meinte Harry lächelnd. „Ich weiß. Trotzdem solltest du langsam aufstehen. Es ist schon neun."Severus gab dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Was? Schon so spät? Da komm ich ja nie rechtzeitig hin!"„Wir apparieren einfach auf den Bahnsteig!", beruhigte ihn Snape.  
  
Harry stand also doch endlich aus seinem Bett auf. „Ich geh duschen!" Nach zehn Minuten kam Harry wieder ins Zimmer zurück und war überrascht es leer vorzufinden. Doch dann konnte er aus dem Erdgeschoss das klimpern von Geschirr wahrnehmen. Schnell zog der Gryffindor sich fertig an und ging nach unten.  
  
„Ich bin fertig, Sev. Von mir aus können wir schon los!", meinte Harry. „Gleich. Frühstück erst noch etwas. Du hast gestern Abend schließlich auch schon nichts gegessen, Harry!", sagte Severus. Also frühstückte Harry noch schnell etwas und lehnte sich dann an seinen Geliebten. „In der Schule müssen wir uns verstellen!", klagte Harry leise. „Ich weiß. Aber wir können uns ja immer wieder treffen, Kleiner!"Noch ein letztes Mal küssten sich die Beiden, dann apparierten sie.  
  
Wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann sagt es mir lächel... Ihr könnt mir ruhig auch Kritiken schreiben, aber dann bitte mit Begründung, damit ich auch die Möglichkeit habe mich zu verbessern.  
  
Die Verlobung ist etwas schnell gegangen, ne ° Nya, war eigentlich nicht so arg beabsichtigt, aber es ging mir so leichter von der Hand...  
  
Mata ne Misa 


	2. II Verlobt

Hallöli!  
  
Hier kommt der 1. Teil des 2. Kapitels, es ist mit diesem Post noch nicht beendet, aber ich hatte nicht genug Zeit es zu vervollständigen! Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich euch mit diesem Teil für einige Zeit befriedigen kann und ihr mir nicht böse seid (näher Erklärung siehe am Ende des Kapitels)  
  
Zoysite: Habs umgestellt, wie du es mir geraten hast, danke für dein Lob, sowas hört man doch immer gern °lächel°  
  
Moin: Nur Geduld, hier ist das 2. Chap, ich hoffe es passt einigermaßen °g°  
  
Yvanne: Ich lese auch super gerne Snape x Harry Storys... Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter  
  
xzerperus: Hier, auch dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter... Ich bin ein Mensch der alles schnell verlaufen lässt, ist auch in diesem Kapitel so, ihr werdet es sehen °lach°  
  
ReiNGE: Danke dir, dass du sie trotz allem liest, freut mich wirklich °schmatzgeb° Viel Spaß beim Lemon °hihi°  
  
Leony: Meine Charaktere haben immer die Gewohnheit etwas konfus zu werden °g° Hoffe du liest die Story auch weiterhin  
  
Severina35: Schön mal so etwas zu hören °lächel° Ich persönlich glaube ja an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, und wenn man sich sicher ist, warum sollte man dann nicht den ersten Schritt wagen, gell... Viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Chap  
  
lilith: Ich glaube ich habe die Klassenstufe selbst nicht erwähnt, nur das er sechzehn ist... Er ist also in der 6. Klasse. Freut mich, das es dir gefallen hat, viel Spaß weiterhin °g°  
  
LillyAmalia: [1] Ich weiß, dass es etwas schnell geht, aber irgendwie macht mir das Spaß °lach° Tut mir leid falls es dich stört [2] Das war meine erste Story bei FF.net und ich wusste nicht, welche Zeichen er nicht annimmt, deswegen ist die Formation etwas durcheinander geraten, hoffe das wird dieses Mal übersichtlicher... Zu deiner Frage mit dem Ring °nachuntenzeig° Lies einfach, dann beantwortet sie sich °g°  
  
Sina: °lol° Du bist ja ungeduldig... Aber danke für die Blumen, ich schreibe so schnell wie möglich weiter, viel Spaß beim neuen Chapi!  
  
„Wer hat den Film schon gesehen? Habt ihr die Szene mit dem dunklen Korridor nicht auch so gut gefunden, also wo Sev Harry mitten in der Nacht auf dem Korridor erwischt hat und ihm Remus dazwischen gefunkt hat?"  
  
II. Kapitel – Verlobt!  
  
„Hi Harry!"„Hallo alle miteinander!" Harry umarmte erst Ron und dann Hermine freudestrahlend. „Na, wie waren die Ferien? Ich hoffe schön!" Hermine lächelte. So fröhlich hatten sie ihren besten Freund ja schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
  
„Die Ferien waren spitze! Ich war bei Ron im Fuchsbau, George und Fred... du wirst es kaum glauben! Sie haben tatsächlich ihren eigenen Laden!"  
  
Ron sagte während der ganzen Zeit nichts sondern blickte starr in Richtung des Eingangs. Als Harry sich umdrehte und ebenfalls dorthin sah, sah er Severus. „Was hast du denn, Ron?" „Nichts... Snape hat vorhin nur so komisch zu uns gesehen."  
  
Als das Pfeifen des Zuges ertönte marschierten die drei los und suchten sich ein Abteil, wo noch Platz für sie war. Zum Glück hatten Seamus, Dean und Neville ihnen einen Platz aufgehoben.  
  
Nach einer Weile viel Hermine der Ring an Harrys Händen auf. „Wer ist denn die Glückliche?", fragte sie ohne einen direkten Zusammenhang zum vorherigen Thema. „Was meinst du?", fragte Dean sie. „Na Harry, er trägt einen Verlobungsring. Also, wer ist die glückliche?" Harry war rot geworden. „Ich... Also... Ihr werdet es wohl noch früh genug bemerken.", blockte er ab. „Komm schon. Wir sind doch deine besten Freunde!" „Nein... Habt ihr alle Hausaufgaben gemacht?"„Ja! Zaubertränke war dieses Mal gar nicht so einfach... Ich musste vier Bücher durchsuchen ehe ich sie machen konnte.", erklärte Mine. „Hast du sie Harry?"„Ja, ich hab sie gemacht. War gar nicht so schlimm."Hermine und Ron sahen ihn verwundert an. Harry und keine Probleme in Zaubertränke?!  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Abteiltüre. „Potty, Potty! Lebst du also immer noch?! Ich dachte schon du wärst gestorben. Du hättest der Welt damit einen Gefallen getan!", meinte Malfoy mit schnarrender Stimme. „Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch. Und ich muss sagen, es sind mehr Leute darüber erfreut, mich lebend zu sehen, als dich lebend zu sehen!"Crabbe und Goyle ballten die Hände zu Fäusten. „Crabbe, Goyle, wir gehen!", sagte Malfoy hochnäsig. „Beybey, Draci!", lachte Harry. Hermine, Ron, Seamus, Neville und Dean stimmten in das Lachen mit ein.  
  
/---------  
  
Die Zugfahrt neigte sich dem Ende zu und dann endlich hörten sie das erlösende Pfeifen der Lok. Als sie auch den kurzen Weg zur Schule zurückgelegt hatten seufzte Harry erleichtert auf.  
  
„Bringen wir unser Gepäck nach oben und dann gehen wir zum Essen." Ron und Mine stimmten Harry mit einem fröhlichen „Ja"zu und gingen ihm hinterher.  
  
/---------  
  
Harry setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch und sah sich lächelnd um. Als er beim Lehrertisch angelangte ruhte sein Blick etwas länger auf Snape. Er konnte deutlich das Lächeln sehen, obwohl sich kein Muskel in dem Gesicht des Professors bewegte. Nur seine schönen schwarzen Augen verrieten es. Dann ließ Harry seinen Blick weiter gleiten.  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore das Essen für eröffnet befand begannen alle zu essen. Nur Harry saß, ohne sich zu rühren, an seinem Platz. Er dachte an den nächsten Schultag. Sie würden gleich in den ersten drei Stunden Zaubertränke haben. „Harry, du solltest etwas essen!", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Ich glaube ich habe zu viel gefrühstückt!", erklärte Harry auf die Erwiderung seines Freundes.  
  
„Habt ihr es schon gehört? Snape soll eine Freundin haben.", flüsterte Dean Harry, Ron und Mine zu. "Wie kommt ihr denn darauf und wer sagt das?" „Lavender und Parvati haben ihn jeden Tag im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen. Manchmal soll er auch nachts nicht zurückgekommen sein." Harry grinste. „Ich denke nicht, dass er eine „Freundin" hat!" „Aber Lavender..." „Lavender!... ist ihm ja höchstwahrscheinlich nicht hinterher gerannt. Ihr könnt es ihm also nicht beweisen!"  
  
Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Warum stritt Harry ab, dass der Giftmischer (1.000x Gomen!) eine Freundin hatte. Bloß weil sie es nicht beweisen konnten!  
  
/---------  
  
40 Minuten später! Harry saß zusammen mit Ron, Dean und Seamus in seinem Zimmer und sie spielten Schach. Zwei gegen zwei. Wobei Dean, der mit Seamus eine Gruppe bildete, einmal bemerkte: „Drei gegen Ron währe fairer. So würdest du (dabei deutete er auf Harry) wenigstens auch verlieren. Du machst so gut wie gar nichts und gewinnst trotzdem."Harry hatte ihn daraufhin nur frech angegrinst und sich natürlich nicht dazu bringen lassen, die Gruppe zu wechseln.  
  
„Ich verschwinde mal kurz ins Bad und Dusche!", meinte Harry und ging.  
  
/---------  
  
Bevor er ins Bad ging, machte er sich allerdings auf den Weg zu Severus. Eigentlich hätte er ja schon vor zehn Minuten bei ihm sein sollen.  
  
Noch bevor Harry an die Türe zu Severus Zimmer anklopfen konnte öffnete sie sich und der Gryffindor wurde auch schon in die Arme genommen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Ron wollte unbedingt noch das Schachspiel beenden!"„Und du als nobler Gryffindor konntest ihm natürlich nicht sagen, dass du etwas besseres zu tun hast!"Harry lächelte. „Wer sagt dir, dass du mir wichtiger bist als meine Freunde, mein Schatz?"„Ich war es nicht, der mich darum gebeten hat, immer bei dir zu bleiben, Kleiner.", antwortete Snape selbstsicher.  
  
„Ich weiß! Ich bin dir ja sowieso voll und ganz verfallen. Das weißt du sehr genau!"„Und ich bin froh darüber."Der Professor bat Harry in sein Zimmer und der Gryffindor nahm dankend an. Endlich durfte er die kleine Wohnung (Snape hatte sie immer als klein bezeichnet) begutachten, in der sein Liebster die meiste Zeit verbrachte. „Sev,... ich dachte die Wohnung, die du hier hättest wäre klein!"Der Jüngere sah sich erstaunt um. „Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen untertrieben, als ich das behauptet habe." „Ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben, weil ich zu Ron gesagt habe, dass ich nur schnell duschen gehe." „Dann warten sie eben vergeblich auf ihren Goldjungen... Fürs erste bleibst du nämlich hier!"Damit zog ihn Severus in sein Zimmer (das noch drei zusätzliche Zimmer hatte).  
  
„Aber Sev, ich kann doch nicht..."Harrys Einwurf wurde durch die Lippen seines Liebsten beendet. „Harry, lass es... Ich werde dich jetzt nicht wieder gehen lassen.", warf Severus liebevoll ein. „Dann musst du mich aber halten, sonst laufe ich dir weg."Sofort wurde Harry durch starke Hände an Sev gezogen.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen!"Sev verzog seinen Mund und schmollte. Harry lächelte und meinte daraufhin: „Du bist süß wenn du schmollst!" „Hast du mir schon oft genug gesagt!"„Deswegen kann ich aber auch nicht länger bei dir bleiben!"Harry gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann hinaus.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Im Moment war Harry gerade dabei, unbemerkt in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen.  
  
Als er im Jungenschlafsaal ankam begann er leise sich umzuziehen. Da raschelte der Vorhang von Rons Bett und wurde zurückgezogen.  
  
„Harry, wo warst du so lange?"  
  
Harry blickte ertappt zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich... Ich konnte noch nicht ins Bett, weil ich einfach noch nicht müde war." „Bist du rumgegangen?"„Ja..."Harry legte sich in sein Bett. „Nacht, Ron!"„Ja, ja! Gute Nacht!", und schon war Ron wieder eingedöst.  
  
/---------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry durch den lauten Schrei seines besten Freundes auf. „Harry! Wir haben verschlafen! In fünf Minuten geht Zaubertränke los!"Harry saß sofort aufrecht in seinem Bett. „Warum hat uns denn niemand geweckt?!"Dabei dachte er daran, dass sein Geliebter jetzt schon gleich zu Beginn der Schulzeit wieder sauer auf ihn sein konnte.  
  
„Beeil dich doch, Ron!"Seit zehn Minuten lief nun schon der Unterricht... und eigentlich war Harry ja auch fertig. Nur Ron brauchte wieder einmal eine halbe Ewigkeit. Weitere fünf Minuten später hasteten die Beiden in die Kerker und stürmten dann in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum.  
  
„Guten Morgen Professor, es tut mir leid, wir haben verschlafen!", setzte Harry sofort zur Entschuldigung an. „Mr. Weasley, setzen! Zehn Punkte Abzug für ihr Zuspätkommen, Weasley!"Harry lächelte leicht und setzte sich neben Hermine, die die beiden Gryffindors tadelnd ansah.  
  
„So, heute wollen wir einen Wissenstrank brauen. Dazu begeben sie sich in folgende Gruppen: Malfoy und Longbottom, Crabbe und Goyle, Parkinson und Zabini, Granger und Weasley... Potter sie arbeiten alleine!" Professor Snape drehte sich zur Tafel und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes standen die Zutaten für Zauberwesenwissen auf dem schwarzen Untergrund.  
  
Harry holte sich alle Zutaten und begann, ohne die Hilfe von Severus dieses Mal, den Trank zuzubereiten.  
  
Währenddessen setzte sich Professor Snape an sein Pult und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben der 6. Klasse Slytherin/Gryffindor. Plötzlich jedoch wurde die Ruhe des Klassenzimmers durch einen lauten Knall zerstört. Nachdem Severus aufgesehen hatte sprang er erschrocken auf und eilte zu dem explodierten Kessel, bei dem es sich um den von Harry handelte.  
  
Severus kniete sich zu dem am Boden liegenden. „Ist dir etwas passiert? Was war denn los?"Harry sah ihn erst etwas verwirrt an, antwortete dann jedoch: „Mir geht es gut. Ich muss wohl aus Versehen zu viele Drachentränen rein getan haben!"„Red keinen Unsinn! Wer war das?", knurrte ihn Snape an, woraufhin Harry den Kopf abwandte. „Ähm... Professor, falls ich darf... Es war Malfoy. Harry wollte gerade die letzten Zutaten nehmen und hat nicht aufgepasst, da hat Malfoy..."„Das reicht Miss Granger!", unterbrach Snape den Redeschwall der Schülerin. „50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für ihr unbedachtes Handeln, Mr. Malfoy! Außerdem wegen mutwilliger Verletzung!"  
  
Alle sahen den Tränkemeister mehr als verwirrt an. Dieser half gerade eben, Harry beim aufstehen.  
  
Und dann auf einmal quiekte Hermine überrascht auf... „ER!" Severus und Harry drehten beide ruckartig den Kopf zu ihr um. „Er... ich... ähm also,... er muss sofort zur Krankenstation wollte ich damit sagen!", redete Hermine sich vor den anderen heraus.  
  
„Sie haben Recht! Bringen sie ihn zur Krankenstation! Und sorgen sie dafür, das Poppy ihn dort fürs erste festhält."Mine nickte und zog Harry mit sich mit.  
  
Als sie schon fast bei der Krankenstation angekommen waren setzte Hermine an, um etwas zu fragen, doch Harry unterbrach sie sofort: „Seit den Ferien!"Als Hermine ihn fragend ansah meinte er: „Na, du wolltest doch fragen, seit wann, hab ich Recht?"Mine nickte. „Willst du es immer für dich behalten oder darf ich auch erfahren, wie es dazu kam?"  
  
„Nachher! Sev will sowieso noch in den Krankenflügel kommen, da muss ich also fast folgen und dort bleiben."  
  
Poppy besah sich Harry nur kurz und schickte ihn dann in eines der Betten. Der Gryffindor protestierte gleich gar nicht sonder legte sich hin.  
  
„So, jetzt erzähl aber!"Harry wurde leicht rot. „Ich... Severus ist in den Ferien zu mir gekommen weil Professor Dumbledore meinte ich bräuchte Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, als er bemerkte, dass ich in allen Fächern ein O habe, nur bei ihm nicht. An einem Tag war ich dann so müde, dass ich eingeschlafen bin während seinem Unterricht. ... Jedenfalls hatte er dann Legilimens angewandt und so meine Gefühle für ihn erfahren... Du musst wissen, ich hege schon seit Anfang der Fünften Gefühle für ihn. Man, bei Okklumentik musste ich mich jedes Mal mindestens 3x daran erinnern, bloß nicht daran zu denken! Na ja, jedenfalls habe ich ihn nach dem Traum zu mir zum Weihnachten feiern eingeladen. Als er annahm habe ich mich so richtig gefreut... und dann... dann hat er mir den Verlobungsring geschenkt. Na und seitdem ist viel Zeit vergangen." Hermine hatte ihrem Freund stillschweigend zugehört. „Wissen Sirius und Remus davon?" Harry schüttelte auf ihre Frage hin den Kopf. „Nein, nur du weißt davon. Und meine Verwandten haben es zwangsläufig auch mitbekommen."  
  
Hermine und Harry redeten so lange bis die Türe geöffnet wurde.  
  
Seamus und Dean kamen lachend auf das Bett zu. „Hey Harry, wie geht's?" „Gut, eigentlich ist mir ja überhaupt nichts passiert.", antwortete Harry.  
  
Dean nahm sich einen der Stühle und zog Seamus auf seinen Schoß. Harry lächelte nur leicht. „Ich muss mich noch bei euch allen bedanken... also für die Geschenke. Ihr bekommt auch noch was von mir." Daraufhin murmelte er leise etwas und vor ihm tauchten zwei Geschenke in der Luft auf.  
  
Harry gab Seamus und Dean eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Als die Beiden sie geöffnet hatten begann sie zu grinsen. „Ich habe ein Gespür dafür wenn es sich um Liebe handelt. Ich wünsch euch viel Glück. Der Anhänger birgt Magie in sich, er wird euch helfen, die Gefühle des anderen zu erkennen." Hermine gab er ein Paket. „Ich hoffe es sind die richtigen."Als Hermine das Papier gelöst hatte erkannte sie sofort die drei Bücher, die sie schon so lange haben wollte. „Tierische Wesen, die in der Gesellschaft ungern gesehen werden"von R.J. Lupin/S. Black, „1001 Kräuter aus dem Alltag" von Brian Scorn und „Eine Million Wege, seinen Weg zu finden - Runen lesen und deuten"von Lara Tiquero. „Danke, danke, danke! Wo hast du nur das Buch von Professor Lupin und Sirius herbekommen?"„Verrate ich nicht. Die Bücher da kannst du dir sowieso nicht leisten!"Harry lachte als er bemerkte, dass Hermine blass geworden war. „Wie viel hast du für die Bücher bezahlt?" „Sag ich dir nicht."  
  
Flashback  
  
„Welche Bücher brauchen sie denn Mr. Potter?"Harry reichte dem Verkäufer eine Liste. „Ich suche sie nur schnell zusammen."Zehn Minuten lang musste Harry auf den grauhaarigen Mann warten.  
  
„Hier haben wir die Bücher alle zusammen."Auf dem Tresen lagen 5 dicke Bücher. Zwei davon waren für ihn selbst gedacht und die drei anderen sollten das Geschenk für Hermine werden.  
  
„Gut, dass sie vorbestellt hatten. Die Bücher waren nach zwei Tagen ausverkauft. Leider sind sie nicht gerade billig!" Harry besah sich kurz die Preise.  
  
„Tierische Wesen, die in der Gesellschaft ungern gesehen  
  
werden"R.J. Lupin/S. Black 100 Galleonen  
  
„1001 Kräuter aus dem Alltag"  
  
B. Scorn 96 Galleonen  
  
„Eine Million Wege, seinen Weg zu finden - Runen lesen  
  
und deuten! L. Tiquero 58 Galleonen  
  
„1 - 2 - 3 Zaubertränke leicht gemacht - Zusatz: Beschrei-  
  
bung von Kräutern"C. Miguel 127 Galleonen  
  
„Animagus - Wie und Warum? Erläuterung zur einfachen  
  
Verwandlung"B. Harper 47 Galleonen  
  
„Ich nehme sie alle. Der Preis ist nur nebensächlich!", meinte Harry. „Gut, das macht also zusammen vierhundertachtundzwanzig Galleonen Mr. Potter."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang hereingestürmt.  
  
„Wage es noch einmal, mich anzulügen!" „Aber..." „Kein Aber! Ich weiß doch, dass du diesen Fehler nicht machen würdest. Dafür hast du zu lange geübt."  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. „Sei nicht so sauer. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen..." Er wurde von Severus unterbrochen. „Was? Das ich das merke?!" „Nein, dass du mir mehr glaubst als diesem Arsch von einem Malfoy! Verdammt noch einmal, du kannst doch nicht im ernst von mir erwarten, dass ich glauben würde, du würdest deinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen. Ich bin ein Gryffindor! Na gut, du ziehst Ron die doppelte Menge an Punkten ab, da du sie mir..."„Stop! Harry, das reicht jetzt. Ich will mich ganz bestimmt nicht wegen Draco mit dir streiten!" Harry verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Als er jedoch hinter sich nur ein amüsiertes Lachen hörte musste er auch grinsen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so böse werden!", entschuldigte Harry sich leise.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Schon verziehen, mein Kleiner!"  
  
Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Türe ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und Harry und Severus fuhren aufgrund eines lauten Entsetzensschreis auseinander.  
  
„Harry!", krächzte der Eingetretene, bei dem es sich um Ron Weasley handelte und kippte dann um. Hermine sprang erschrocken von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging schnell zu ihrem Freund. „Hey Ron! Ron!", meinte Hermine leise, doch als es nichts half amte sie Mrs. Weasley nach. „Ronald Weasley!!!!"  
  
Harry, Dean und Seamus lachten, und selbst der sonst so beherrschte Zaubertränkelehrer konnte ein Lächeln nicht schnell genug unterdrücken.  
  
Seamus und Dean wandten sich an Harry und Severus. „Deshalb hast du Professor Snape so verteidigt, als wir behauptet haben, er hätte eine Freundin?!"Harry wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und nickte dann. „Soso, eine Freundin hätte ich also? Wie kam denn das Gerücht zustande?" „Lavender und Parvati haben dich immer wieder im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen, und manchmal bist du ja auch abends nicht zurückgegangen. Was hätten sie denn sonst denken sollen?"  
  
Während dem kurzen Gespräch hatte Mine es geschafft, Ron aus seiner Ohnmacht aufzuwecken. „Harry, du willst doch nicht behaupten,...", schon während Ron begann zu sprechen, bat Harry Sev, sich am besten taub zu stellen, „... dass du mit diesem Giftmischer... diesem... diesem Voldemort- Anhängsel, diesem Verräter... ein Verhältnis hast?!" Am Ende des Satzes hatte Rons Stimme sich schon überschlagen so hektisch reagierte er. „Ich bin kein „Voldemort-Anhängsel"!!!", zischte der Professor den Gryffindor verärgert an. „Doch! Sie können mich nicht täuschen! Sie haben Harry verflucht! Er macht das nicht freiwillig! Er würde nie..."Harry unterbrach den Redeschwall seines besten Freundes. „Du kannst noch so lange vor dich hin meckern, du musst es einfach einsehen... Ich bin verlobt! Mit Severus!" Ron begehrte ein weiteres Mal auf. „Er ist zu alt!" „Es sind nur elf Jahre!"„Außerdem ist das Alter nicht wichtig!", warf nun auch Severus ein. „Aber das geht doch nicht!"Ron war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er wollte das überhaupt nicht verstehen. Sein bester Freund und der schlimmste Lehrer (wenn man[n] mal von Trelawney, dem neuen Lehrer aus Geschichte der Zauberei [richtig gelesen, es gibt den alten Binns nicht mehr] und Flitwick absah) an dieser Schule sollten ein Paar sein. „Ich glaube, ich muss das erst einmal verdauen!", flüsterte Ron und verschwand aus dem Raum. „Nehmt es ihm nicht übel. Er ist nur etwas... geschockt!", entschuldigte Hermine sich. „Schon gut, genau aus dem Grund wollte ich es euch nicht sagen. Ron kann es schon nicht verstehen und er ist einer meiner besten Freunde." Harry schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an seinen Geliebten. „Wir verstehen es aber doch!", meinten Dean und Seamus gleichzeitig. „Zu euch wäre ich auch gegangen, wenn ich Probleme gehabt hätte."Sev gab ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Welche Probleme?" „Seamus... mein Freund schlägt mich!", jammerte Harry und krabbelte von Snape weg. Seamus meinte vollkommen ernst: „Dann musst du dich verteidigen! Schlag zurück!"  
  
Professor Snape sah ihn böse an. „Wag es!" Harry lachte ihn an und flüchtete wieder in seine Arme. „Wenn du mir noch einmal eine Kopfnuss verpasst, dann schon."  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde war es mit der Ruhe vorbei, da in wenigen Minuten das Mittagessen beginnen würde (wir erinnern uns: ersten drei Schulstunden Zaubertränke und dann eigentlich eine Stunde Zaubertränke).  
  
„Gehen wir zum Mittagessen, komm!", forderte Snape Harry auf. „Ok!"  
  
/---------  
  
Als im Saal endlich Ruhe einkehrte und alle gespannt zu ihrem Direktor sahen begann dieser zu reden. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir schon in wenigen Tagen einen Ball veranstalten werden. Er wird auf dem zugefrorenen See stattfinden. Für jeden von euch wird Professor Snape einen Wärmetrank bereithalten! Einzige Bedingung: Festumhänge oder was mir fast lieber wäre, Anzüge und Kleider wie bei den Muggeln! Möglichst die Männer in schwarz und die Frauen in weiß. Es bleibt jedoch allen selbst überlassen! So... und nun lasst es euch schmecken!", damit setzte sich Professor Dumbledore wieder auf seinen Stuhl und vor allen Schüleraugen begannen sich die Tische mit dem Essen zu füllen.  
  
„Harry, hast du das gehört?"„Ja, ja... Sev wusste davon! Und er hat mir nichts gesagt!"Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich habe einen Anzug von ihm geschenkt bekommen!"„Na und?" „Ich hab einen weißen bekommen und er hatte sich denselben in schwarz gekauft."„Nicht im Ernst, oder? Du musst als Frau auftreten?"Harry nickte und warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu. Doch der Professor wich seinem Blick geschickt aus und begann ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore.  
  
„Jetzt macht er wieder einen auf scheinheilig!", grummelte Harry.  
  
Schon wieder vorbei °lach°... Ich werde in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell ins Internet kommen, da ich nächste Woche (Mittwoch, Donnerstag und Freitag) und dann noch am Montag darauf (also vom 23.06 – 28.06) wegen meinen Prüfungen zum Abschluss voll ausgebucht bin, tut mir leid, aber danach versuche ich mich alsbald mit dem Rest von Kapitel 2, ja? (im Prinzip habe ich ihn ja schon fast fertig, nur der Lemon/Lime fuchst noch ein bisschen °g°) 


	3. II Verlobt 2 Teil

Hallo!  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich konnte (durfte) leider nicht eher ins Internet. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und lest trotzdem noch weiter! Hiermit schon einmal allen Lesern VIEL SPAß!!!  
  
So, und hier die lieben Reviewer:  
  
lisa-deren-Nachname-nicht genannt-werden-darf: Wow, ihr könnt also alle rechnen, wie? Klar ist Sev etwas zu jung, wenn man nach den Büchern geht °pfeif°... Ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern und habe alles berechnet, Sev ist in der ersten Klasse gewesen und Lily ist in der 7. Klasse schwanger geworden, deshalb hatte Sev Lucius auch als Mentor. Ich hoffe das erklärt alles (und ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht selbst irgendwo verrechnet habe) Viel Spaß beim 2. Teil vom 2. Chapter!  
  
Severina35: Ich fand den Film auch irgendwie traurig inszeniert... Aber schlecht war er trotzdem nicht! War auch ziemlich enttäuscht, dass alles so schnell ging. Danke für den Glückwunsch, hat Glück gebracht, bin fertig mit der Schule und habe alles bestanden! Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chapter! °lächel°  
  
Sina: Sicher wollten sie es am Anfang geheim halten, aber mal ehrlich! Würdest du selbst so etwas für immer und ewig geheim halten wollen? Ich nicht! Ich will allen zeigen wen ich liebe und mit wem ich zusammen bin. Hoffentlich werde ich deinen Anforderungen gerecht °lach° Viel Spaß!  
  
Mina Harker Wilhelmina M: Danke für's Glück, wie bereits bei Severina geschrieben habe ich ja alles gut überstanden °erleichtertbin° Danke für das Kompliment, fühl mich immer wieder geschmeichelt! Viel Spaß beim 2. Teil vom 2. Kapitel!!  
  
Archie: Na das ist ja mal ein großes Lob, freut mich, dass du es liest, obwohl es eine Liebesgeschichte ist °vor Freude rumhüpf° Das mit Flitwick, nunja, eine Freundin von mir hat eine Geschichte geschrieben (gell Rei) in der Draco sich angeblich mithilfe eines Bildes von Flitwick einen runterholt, seither mag ich ihn nicht mehr so besonders, ich stell mir so was leider immer viel zu bildlich vor! °heulkrampfkrieg° IGITT! Nya, so ist Flitwick eigentlich ganz okay! Viel Spaß weiterhin  
  
LillyAmalia: Dankeschön!!! Viel Spaß mit dem 2. Teil, hoffe er gefällt dir auch!  
  
Moin: Richtig! Geduld ist eine Tugen, die ihr jetzt wohl zur Genüge ausüben habt müssen! Hiermit entschuldige ich mich ganz besonders bei dir, da du mir geschrieben hast, dass du diese Tugend nicht aufzuweisen hast °lach°! Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem noch weiter, ich hab's schließlich nicht extra gemacht... Viel Spahaß!  
  
Nun denn! Hier also der 2. Teil zum 2. Chapter! Noch mal ne kleine Vorwarnung! Das hier ist mein erster Lemon (ist das überhaupt Lemon, ja ich denke schon), ist also nichts Besonderes geworden (ich hasse ihn °heul°)  
  
II. Verlobt (2. Teil)  
  
„Hier, seht euch das an!"Hermine sah auf, als Harry aus dem Schlafsaal herauskam. Er hatte sich seinen weißen Anzug angezogen und ging so herunter.  
  
„Was hast du denn? Das Weiß steht dir doch hervorragend!", witzelte Dean. „Ich geb dir gleich hervorragend!", knurrte Harry.  
  
Hermine beobachtete das alles kurz. „Du Harry!"Der schwarzhaarige sah seine beste Freundin fragend an. „Hast du eigentlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was er damit macht?!"Harry konnte Hermine nicht ganz folgen. „Wie meinst du das Mine?"Das Mädchen seufzte. „Harry, Sev... Ich meine Professor Snape will eure Beziehung nicht geheim halten. Ihr werdet offiziell ein Paar sein. Hast du das schon begriffen?"  
  
Erst war Harry bleich geworden, doch dann hellte sich sein Blick auf und er lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht verstecken will... Ich hasse es Geheimnisse zu haben, auf die Dauer würde ich das nicht aushalten."  
  
„Was glaubst du, wie die Anderen reagieren werden?"„Ich weiß es nicht... Aber Severus wird zu mir halten, egal was passieren wird."  
  
Harry setzte sich zu den anderen auf die Couch. „Mine,..."Hermine sah den jungen Gryffindor fragend an. „Ach, vergiss es! Es war nicht wichtig."  
  
Als Harry kurze Zeit später wieder aufstand wollte ihn Dean erst zurück halten. „Dean, ich muss noch zu Severus bevor es zu spät wird. Schließlich muss ich die Hausaufgabe von Verwandlung auch noch irgendwann machen."„Na gut, viel Spaß!", meinte Seamus belustigt.  
  
„Den werde ich haben!"Harry zwinkerte Seamus noch lachend zu und ging dann wirklich wieder hoch in den Schlafsaal.  
  
/-------  
  
Harry wollte gerade bei Severus anklopfen, als das Bild schon zur Seite schwang.  
  
„Harry, na endlich! Ich dachte schon du wärst noch immer wütend wegen dem Anzug."„Nein, ich war nur wütend, weil du mich nicht eingeweiht hast."  
  
„Wie lange kannst du denn bleiben?", fragte Severus den Jüngeren. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Eigentlich muss ich nämlich noch Hausaufgaben machen." „Soll ich dir dabei helfen?"„Verwandlung?!"Harry wusste nicht so recht. Es war nicht fair, wenn er sich von einem Lehrer helfen ließ.  
  
„Währe das nicht unfair? Ich meine... Du bist ein Lehrer, du kennst dich ja schon viel besser aus als wir Schüler."  
  
„Ach was... Ich habe Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste studiert. In Verwandlung kenne ich mich kaum besser aus als ihr."  
  
Severus setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Ähm, bevor wir jetzt hier diesen Aufsatz schreiben und ich es vergessen sollte, frage ich dich gleich! Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist heute ausgefallen. Und Colin Creevey erzählte uns, dass Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste auch ausgefallen ist. Du kannst mir doch bestimmt sagen, wo Remus und Sirius sind, oder?"„Sie waren im Urlaub und sind erst heute nach dem Abendessen zurückgekommen."Harry sah seinen Verlobten irritiert an. „Sie waren zusammen im Urlaub?"„Ach, wusstest du das gar nicht? Die beiden sind schon seit der fünften Klasse ein Paar. Zumindest hat man mir das früher erzählt. Ich habe es ja nicht mehr mitbekommen, da ich in der 1. und sie in der 7. waren."„Wer hat dir das erzählt?"Severus sah kurz auf. „Es war Malfoy-Senior. Er war mein Mentor."„Achso. Ich danke dir. Jetzt weiß ich meine Vermutung wenigstens bestätigt."  
  
Harry küsste Severus zärtlich, dann widmete sie sich erst einmal dem Aufsatz.  
  
/-------  
  
Erst um kurz vor zwei schlich sich Harry zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Severus hatte ihn natürlich erst noch einmal richtig anheizen müssen.  
  
Dabei wusste er doch ganz genau, dass er am nächsten Tag wieder aufstehen musste.  
  
Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saß dort zu seiner Überraschung Hermine auf der Couch. Und neben, besser gesagt an ihrer Schulter gelehnt, schlief Ron.  
  
„Harry! Ich dachte du wolltest den Aufsatz schreiben?!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige wurde rot. „Das habe ich ja auch getan. Aber Severus ließ mich nicht eher gehen!"  
  
„Naja, dann schlaf wenigstens jetzt noch. Fünf Stunden Schlaf sind zwar eigentlich zu wenig, aber da kann man ja jetzt nichts daran ändern."  
  
Harry nickte nur und ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal.  
  
/-------  
  
So vergingen zwei Wochen, und ehe Harry sich versah war der Tag des Balls herangerückt. Nur noch die letzten beiden Stunden (Pflanzenkunde bei Prof. Sprout), dann hätten sie auch diesen Schultag überstanden.  
  
„Harry, kannst du mir bitte die... ähm... die Dinger da reichen?", fragte Ron. „Klar... die Dinger da heißen übrigens Nebelknospen!", erklärte Harry lachend. Ron hatte sich schon längst wieder mit Harry vertragen, versuchte jedoch weiterhin die Tatsache der Verlobung zu verdrängen.  
  
Die molligere Professorin hatte das Gespräch der Gryffindors verfolgt und richtete sich deshalb an die ganze Klasse. „Was sind Nebelknospen und was bewirken sie?"  
  
Keiner der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors außer Neville und Hermine wusste es.  
  
„Mr. Longbottom?!"„Die Nebelknospen kommen von einer kleinen Pflanze, die in jedem normalen Gärtchen wächst, auch in Muggelgärten. Diese erkennen jedoch nicht, dass es sich bei der Pflanze um etwas Besonderes handelt. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann wird die Knospe auch benötigt um einen Wärmetrank zuzubereiten. Sie wird auch Nebelknospe genannt, weil sie, wenn man ihren Pflanzenstamm angreifen will, sich mit giftigen Substanzen oder ähnlichem, in eine Wolke einhüllt, die ähnlich wie Nebel aussieht, jedoch nicht gefährlich ist sondern nur einen Juckreiz beim Menschen auslöst."„10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Das war gut erklärt Mr. Longbottom, wenn sie mir jetzt noch sagen können, wie die Mutterpflanze bei den Zauberern und bei den Muggeln heißt, bekommen sie noch einmal 5 Punkte."Neville musste nicht einmal überlegen sondern antwortete sofort: „Moombers bei den Zauberern und Weißblatt bei den Muggeln."Professor Sprout nickte nur mehr und entließ die Zauberlehrlinge dann von ihrem Unterricht, da die Stunde beendet war.  
  
„Ich muss mal kurz weg!", meinte Harry und verflüchtigte sich.  
  
/-------  
  
„Harry, hallo!"„Hi Remus! Ich müsste kurz einmal mit dir reden."„Mit mir? Ok, gehen wir zu unserem Wohnraum.", forderte Remus den schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf. Dieser folgte ihm den kurzen Weg bis vor ein Bild, auf dem sich ein junger Musiker tummelte. Remus murmelte ein Passwort und das Bild schwang knarzend zur Seite, ließ den Durchgang in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer frei werden.  
  
Harry und Remus setzten sich auf die Couch und Harry sah sich kurz um. „Sirius ist nicht hier, oder?"Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut! Remus, würdest du nachher kurz mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen? Du müsstest mir da bei etwas behilflich sein."„Gehst du heute Abend nicht auf den Ball?" „Doch, deshalb muss ich ja jetzt noch nach Hogsmeade! Bitte, Remus, tu mir den Gefallen und frag bei Dumbledore um Erlaubnis!"„Na gut... Treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten wieder vor meinem Bild."  
  
So trennten sich die beiden für kurze Zeit und gingen in zwei Richtungen davon. Professor Lupin zu Dumbledore und Harry zu den Gryffindors.  
  
„Herm! Ich gehe jetzt dann mit Remus schnell einmal nach Hogsmeade. Es könnte sein, dass ich mich etwas verspäte.", rief Harry seiner besten Freundin nur schnell zu und verschwand dann wieder.  
  
/-------  
  
Schon kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Hogwartsbewohner in der kleinen Zaubererstadt.  
  
„Wo musst du hin?"Harry deutete auf Remus Frage hin nur nach vorne. Dort stand ein kleines Schmuckgeschäft.  
  
Die Beiden gingen geradewegs hinein. Sofort wuselte ein etwas älterer Herr mit graumeliertem Haar um die Ecke.  
  
„Was darf ich ihnen zeigen?"„All ihre Ringe."„Normale, Verlobungs- oder Eheringe?"„Eheringe!"  
  
Remus sah den Jungen verwundert an. Und dann bemerkte er zum ersten Mal den Ring an Harrys Hand. „Hast du den schon lange?"Harry grinste. „Seit den Ferien. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ihr zu beschäftigt seid, um es zu bemerken. Sirius hat es auch noch nicht bemerkt, oder?"„Nein... und jetzt? Willst du ihr heute Abend einen Antrag machen?"„Ja! Sag aber keinem etwas davon, ja?!"Remus nickte und half Harry dann beim aussuchen eines Ringes. Jetzt musste nur noch etwas eingraviert werden. Harry hatte sich dafür entschieden in Sevs Ringe „HP Forever in Love"eingravieren zu lassen, das Gegenstück wiederum wurde mit „SS Forever my Love"beschrieben.  
  
„Und wer ist diese geheimnisvolle SS?"„Siehst du dann früh genug. Danke für deine Hilfe, die Ringe sehen super aus."Remus hatte ihm zwei schlichte silberne Ringe gezeigt, doch wenn man sie genauer betrachtete waren sie überhaupt nicht so schlicht. Sie hatten beide jeweils zwei Runen eingeritzt, Liebe und Glück. Harry hatten sie auf anhieb gefallen.  
  
„Gehen wir zurück? Ich muss mich auch noch vorbereiten.", meinte Harry schließlich, nachdem sie auch noch in den Drei Besen gewesen waren und ein Butterbier getrunken hatten.  
  
/-------  
  
Doch irgendwann war es dann soweit, dass Harry vor seinem Geliebten stand und von diesem den Trank gereicht bekam. „Musst du die ganze Zeit hier bleiben, bis alle draußen sind?", fragte Harry. An seiner Stimme erkannte man überdeutlich, dass er sehr nervös war.  
  
„Nein, nachher macht Dumbledore für mich weiter, ich muss mich dann nur noch umziehen, dann bin ich für dich da, versprochen!"  
  
Genau in diesem Moment kam der Direktor hinter Snape hervor. „Severus, du kannst gehen, ich erledige das schon."  
  
Harry stand inzwischen draußen bei seinen Freunden. „Nur schnell umziehen hat er gesagt, dass ich nicht lache. Mittlerweile sind fast 30 Minuten vergangen!"Der Gryffindor jammerte schon seit fast 20 Minuten. Die anderen jedoch lächelten nur ob seiner Ungeduld.  
  
Plötzlich legten sich warme Hände auf Harrys Augen, sodass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. „Jammern, immer nur jammern. Kannst du eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes, mein Schatz?"Der Jüngere drehte sich schnell um und sah seinem Verlobten in die Augen. „Du... Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du versetzt mich!"  
  
Noch hatte niemand das Geschehen bemerkt, da die Gryffindors sich in eine kleine Ecke verkrochen hatten.  
  
„Harry, noch können wir das alles absagen und es weiterhin für uns behalten!", meinte Severus leise. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry regelrecht zitterte. Doch der junge Gryffindor schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „So werde ich nicht glücklich, ich hasse Geheimnisse!"Der Professor nickte leicht und bot Harry seinen Arm an. „Wollen wir tanzen, mein Schatz?"  
  
Harry war leicht rot geworden, nahm den dargebotenen Arm jedoch gerne an.  
  
Als die Beiden auf die Tanzfläche traten wurde es überall still. Jeder Schüler fixierte seinen Blick auf das Tanzpaar. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Verarschte sie hier jemand? Spielten ihnen die Slytherins einen Streich? Nein, dadurch würde Snape zum Gespött der Schule, und das könnten die Slytherins nicht verursachen wollen, das würde ihnen doch nichts bringen, allerhöchstens Ärger mit ihrem Hausvorsteher. Leises Gemurmel kam auf und die ersten Vermutungen wurden geäußert. Bis irgendwann Hermine leise, jedoch laut genug damit es einige außenstehende verstanden, meinte, dass die Beiden doch ein süßes Paar seien.  
  
Die Slytherins, Gryffindors und Ravenclaws wirkten entsetzt, wohingegen die Hufflepuffs anscheinend schon damit gerechnet hatten. Hermine hörte wie einer der Hufflepuffs grinsend meinte: „Ich krieg von jedem von euch 2 Galleonen. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich sie knutschend in einem Gang gesehen habe!"Einige Hufflepuffs lachten, aber andere grummelten nur ergeben.  
  
Nur ganz allmählich löste sich die Anspannung von den Gesichtern der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Doch die Slytherins blieben wie immer Sturköpfe.  
  
Einige von ihnen waren knapp davor, auf das tanzende Paar loszustürmen. Doch Klassenkameraden und Freunde hielten sie zurück, da es sich bei einem von beiden um einen Lehrer handelte. Andere gingen weg vom See um sich ihre Gedanken darüber zu machen. Die meisten wussten jedoch, dass es ihnen eigentlich nichts tat. Es war nur die ganz gewöhnliche Reaktion auf einen Gryffindor gewesen. Zumindest war Blaise sehr schnell zu dieser Einsicht gekommen.  
  
Severus und Harry lösten sich wieder voneinander, da ein Lied zu Ende war. Die Beiden hatten mitbekommen, wie die ganzen Leute um sie herum reagiert hatten, doch sie hatten davor schon geahnt, dass sie auf Ablehnung stoßen würden.  
  
Als sie sich jedoch umsahen erkannten sie, dass über die Hälfte eigentlich ganz freundlich zu ihnen sah. Der Rest sah entweder entsetzt/überrascht oder entsetzt/angeekelt aus. Doch schließlich lösten sich auch die letzten entsetzten Gesichter und sie lächelten dem Paar zu. Auch Harry begann zu lächeln und bedankte sich gedanklich dafür, dass sie es so leicht aufgenommen hatten und nur die Slytherins anscheinend noch einige wenige Probleme hatten.  
  
„Sev... ich...!"Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Unsicher sah er sich um und suchte unbewusst nach Hilfe, die er auch bekam, als er Remus ins Gesicht sah und dieser ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.  
  
„Sev, ich wollte dich fragen ob du... Willst du mich heiraten?", während Harry erst gestottert hatte, hatte sich seine Stimme zum Ende hin gefasst. Vorsichtig zog er aus seiner Jacketttasche das kleine Schmuckkästchen und öffnete es. Severus war überrascht, er hätte nicht erwartet, dass der junge Gryffindor den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, ihn dies zu fragen. Aber der Professor war überglücklich, dass sein Verlobter es gewagt hatte.  
  
„Natürlich!"Nur dieses eine Wort, doch es sagte so viel. Harry fiel seinem Geliebten um den Hals. „Danke!", flüsterte Harry dem Älteren ins Ohr.  
  
Die Musik begann wieder zu spielen und es gesellten sich nun noch einige Paare zu Severus und Harry. Auch diese begannen von neuem eng umschlungen zu tanzen.  
  
„Harry! Warum hast du mir nicht schon früher etwas gesagt?", fragte Sirius sein Patenkind ernst. „Weil du versucht hättest uns voneinander zu trennen. Du kannst Sev nicht ausstehen, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist." Sirius lächelte gequält. „Jetzt muss ich mich wohl mit ihm anfreunden!" „Das verlange ich gar nicht Black!", warf Snape ein. „Severus, du wirst jetzt nicht mit meinem Paten streiten, verstanden?"„Ja, ja, schon verstanden!"  
  
Remus schlang seine Arme um Sirius und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. „Jetzt weiß ich wer die geheimnisvolle SS ist. Du hättest es mir auch sagen können... Ich hab gegrübelt und gegrübelt und bin nicht drauf gekommen." „Tut mir leid, aber wie gesagt, du hättest es Sirius erzählt und der hätte ewig lange auf mich eingeredet."  
  
Sirius warf seinem Patenkind ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht mit Schmollmund zu. „Hätte ich nicht...", meinte er leise. Lächelte dann wieder freundlich und zog Remus mit zum Tanzen.  
  
„Severus, wann wollen wir heiraten?"„Was hältst du von Pfingsten? Es wären Ferien und somit wären nur Leute anwesend, die wir persönlich einladen wollen."Für die Beiden stand fest, dass sie in Hogwarts heiraten wollten. Dumbledore war sowieso bekannt dafür, dass er Hochzeiten liebte. „Pfingsten? Das ist ja bald!"  
  
Harry war erschrocken, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald sein würde. „Je eher desto besser! Dann gehörst du endlich mir!"  
  
„Severus..."Harry wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass Sev ihm zuhörte. „Welchen Namen nehmen wir?"„Snape!"„Aber... Harry Snape... Das hört sich so unnormal an!", warf Harry ein. „Severus Potter ist nicht wirklich besser, findest du nicht?"„Doch..."„Lass uns später weiterreden. Das gehört nicht auf einen Ball."  
  
So tanzten die Beiden wieder miteinander und später wechselten sie auch einmal Partner. Harry tanzte mit Hermine, Severus tanzte mit Parvati, Lavender mit Remus, Sirius mit Padma und so ging es durch die ganzen Reihen.  
  
/-------  
  
Etwa drei Stunden später war der Ball zu Ende und die zumeist fröhliche Gesellschaft löste sich auf.  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich von Severus und ging mit seinen Freunden in den Gryffindorturm hoch.  
  
„Harry, wie werdet ihr euch eigentlich dann zusammen nennen? Ich meine... Potter oder Snape?"„Keine Ahnung Hermine! Wir konnten uns bisher noch nicht wirklich entscheiden."  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Doppelnamen, also Snape-Potter oder Potter-Snape?", warf Seamus ein. „Hab ich ihn noch nicht gefragt...", meinte Harry und flüsterte dann noch leise ihre Namen, nur um sich davon zu überzeugen, „... Harry Snape-Potter und Severus Snape-Potter!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lachte leicht auf. Keiner von seinen Freunden konnte sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie gut es ihm im Moment ging.  
  
/-------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wusste auch der letzte Schüler oder Lehrer Hogwarts, was auf dem Ball passiert war, selbst wenn derjenige nicht auf dem Ball gewesen waren.  
  
Harry trat immer noch vollauf begeistert in die große Halle, als alles still wurde um ihn herum. Jeder in der Halle hatte seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet. „Was erwartet ihr von mir?... Ja, es ist wahr was ihr gehört habt... Ich bin mit Professor Snape verlobt."Wieder ging das Getuschel los.  
  
Harry ging, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, an den Gryffindortisch und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.  
  
/-------  
  
Es waren nur noch zwei Tage, dann würden die Pfingstferien beginnen. Während Harry schon hypernervös war, schien Severus die Ruhe selbst zu sein.  
  
„Harry, Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", durchbrach Professor Snapes Stimme die Gedanken des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Ich... ähm..."„Du bist zwar mein Verlobter, trotzdem, 5 Punkte von Gryffindor!"„Severus... Ich... Verdammt noch einmal hast du denn gar keine Gefühlsregungen? Wir heiraten in vier Tagen, ich bin am Ende mit meinen Nerven! Und du? Du bist immer noch so gelassen, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert!"  
  
„Harry, geh raus... Verlasse vorerst den Unterricht und beruhige dich, wir reden nachher weiter.", meinte Sev ruhig. Ohne zu widersprechen ging Harry aus dem Zimmer.  
  
/-------  
  
Harry, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal!", versuchte Severus den aufgebrachten Jungen zu beruhigen. „Aber ich kann mich nicht beruhigen!" „Aber warum? Du brauchst dich doch nicht so aufzuregen."„Nein?! Ich reg mich aber auf, du jedoch nicht! Es ist aber auch deine Hochzeit!"„Harry, ich bin nervös, ich lasse es mir nur nicht anmerken! Übrigens, du stehst auf der Seite der Frau und übernimmst auch den Part zum Einmarsch, ja!" Wenn man es genau nahm war das jetzt keine Frage gewesen sondern eher eine Feststellung. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."  
  
Leicht wurde an den Eingang zu Severus Wohnung geklopft. Harry öffnete und vor ihm stand Hermine. „Harry, kommst du?"„Gleich... Severus!", als aus dem Gegenzimmer ein „Ja?"ertönte, redete Harry weiter, „Ich muss jetzt gehen! Wir müssen noch lernen!"  
  
Harry und Hermine gingen hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Dort warteten schon Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron auf die Beiden. „Na los! Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit!"  
  
/-------  
  
Harry stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Hermine, ich schaff das nicht! Mir geht es nicht gut!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige tigerte unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Hermine, die als erste in Hogwarts angekommen war, lächelte. So aufgeregt wie heute hatte sie den Jungen der lebte noch nie, oder zumindest schon lange nicht mehr, erlebt.  
  
„Doch, du schaffst das."  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Ron, Dean und Seamus stürzten lachend herein. „Hi Harry!", kam es von den Dreien gleichzeitig wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
„Hallo!", würgte Harry hervor. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Magen Purzelbäume schlagen.  
  
„Mine, hilf mir!", jammerte Harry. „Gegen Lampenfieber kann ich nichts machen..."  
  
„Harry! In zehn Minuten geht es los!", rief Severus aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
  
„Sev, ich kann das nicht!"Severus kam alarmiert in das Zimmer von Harry. „Harry, mach jetzt bloß nichts Unüberlegtes! Du hast Lampenfieber, aber das vergeht noch!", redete der Professor langsam auf Harry ein.  
  
Der Gryffindor ließ sich erschöpft auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl fallen. „Sev... du musst mich ganz fest halten!"Severus bemerkte wie sich die Augen seines Geliebten langsam mit Wasser füllen. Keine zwei Sekunden später rannen die ersten Tränen über die Wangen des Jungen. „Harry, ich werde dich bei der Zeremonie so fest halten wie es mir möglich ist. Auch nach der Hochzeit werde ich dich halten... Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht verlassen!"Der Meister der Tränke sagte das alles mit soviel Gefühl in der Stimme, dass selbst Ron ihm glaubte (und das soll schon mal was bedeuten).  
  
Harry lächelte seinen Gegenüber, der sich bei der Rede vor ihn geknickt hatte, glücklich an und wischte sich die Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ok, es kann los gehen!", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und erhob sich wieder von seinem Stuhl.  
  
/-------  
  
Währenddessen warteten die goldenen Gäste schon etwas ungeduldig auf das Paar. Unter den Gästen befanden sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, Molly, Arthur und der Rest der Weasley Familie, Tonks, „Mad-Eye"Moodey und einige wenige auch aus Severus Familie, bei denen jedoch nur Draco, Severus Patenkind, wirklich erwähnenswert war.  
  
/-------  
  
Schließlich setzte leise Musik ein und die Gäste begannen ruhiger zu werden.  
  
Severus ging schnell nach vorne, an den Altar, bei dem Dumbledore schon auf die Beiden wartete.  
  
Und dann endlich konnte es beginnen.  
  
Harry wurde von Sirius langsam nach vorne geführt. Alle Anwesenden, selbst Severus Familie, wirkten glücklich.  
  
Anfangs hatte es noch so einige Probleme gegeben, doch recht schnell waren diese aus der Welt geschafft worden.  
  
Beim Altar angekommen übergab Sirius Harry an Severus, jedoch nicht ohne seinem Patenkind noch einmal ein ehrliches und aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.  
  
Dumbledore hob beide Arme um alle zum schweigen zu bringen, dann begann er! „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, da diese beiden, Severus Snape und Harry Potter, hier und jetzt in den Bund der Ehe treten wollen. Falls jemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!"  
  
Alle blickten sich kurz um, doch niemand hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden.  
  
„Wenn du...", dabei blickte er zu Severus, „... Severus Snape den hier anwesenden Harry Potter zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen willst, so sprich deinen Schwur und wir werden Zeugen sein!"  
  
Severus schluckte kurz und wandte sich dann zu Harry.  
  
Hinter den Beiden konnte man bereits die ersten leisen Schluchzer vernehmen. „Ich will den hier anwesenden Harry Potter zu meinem Mann nehmen! Mit ihm durch gute sowie schlechte Zeiten gehen, und ihn immer lieben und ehren. Dies gelobe ich hier vor Zeugen, damit auch diese mich daran erinnern können, wenn ich mich einmal vergesse!"  
  
„Nun denn! Willst du Harry Potter...", dabei wandte sich Albus an Harry, dem mittlerweile Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, „... den hier anwesenden Severus Snape zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, so sprich deinen Schwur und wir werden Zeugen sein!"  
  
„Ich will den hier anwesenden Severus Snape zu meinem Mann nehmen! Ihm zur Seite stehen, in guten sowie schlechten Zeiten. Auch ich werde ihn lieben und ehren. Vor Zeugen gelobe ich dies, damit auch diese mich daran erinnern können, sollte ich mich einmal vergessen!"  
  
„Gut, so tauscht nun eure Ringe."Als sie die Ringe getauscht hatten forderte Dumbledore die Beiden dazu auf sich die Hände zu reichen.  
  
„Mit diesem Band besiegeln wir nun endgültig euer Beisammensein!", dabei schlang sich wie durch Zauberhand (was ja gar nicht so abwegig ist) ein weinrotes Band um die Arme der Beiden und symbolisierte somit deren Verbundenheit.  
  
„Hiermit erkläre ich euch für Mann und Mann!"Dumbledore konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ihr dürft euch nun küssen!"  
  
Ihr erster offizieller Kuss als Ehepaar. Anfangs wirkte er schüchtern, wurde dann jedoch langsam aber sicher immer leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Nach kurzem lösten sie den Kuss wieder und lächelten sich glücklich an. „Jetzt bist du mein!", flüsterte Harry. „Und du bist mein!", flüsterte Severus zurück.  
  
„Lasst uns feiern!", hallte Dumbledores Stimme über den Platz und mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch verschwanden die Sitzbände und stattdessen erschienen einige längere Tische und Stühle dazu. Statt dem Altar stand nun ein Buffet an dessen Stelle und die Gäste bedienten sich sogleich. Harry und Severus setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch und redeten leise vor sich hin und gaben sich immer wieder leichte Küsse.  
  
Sirius und Remus gesellten sich kurzzeitig zu dem frischvermählten Paar. „Wir gratulieren euch!"Sirius sah Remus ernst an und dann Harry. „Jetzt hat mein Patenkind eher geheiratet als ich..."Während er das sagte setzte er einen leichten Schmollmund auf. „Na sag mal, jetzt sieh mich aber bitte nicht so an! Du hättest mich ja schließlich auch einmal fragen können ob ich dich heiraten will!"„Hab ich dir einen Vorwurf gemacht?", fragte Sirius. „Ja, mit deinen Blicken!"„Hey hey ihr Zwei! Ihr könnt euch ein anderes Mal über eure Beziehungsprobleme streiten! Das hier ist unser großer Tag und er soll nicht von irgendwelchen Streitereien getrübt werden, klar?", knurrte Snape.  
  
Als einige Zeit vergangen war verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste. Doch nicht wenige würden diese eine Nacht in Hogwarts bleiben.  
  
„Harry, gehen wir?"„Bist du etwa ungeduldig?", fragte Harry lächelnd. „Und ob! Ist schließlich unsere Hochzeitsnacht!", erklärte Sev seinem Ehemann breit grinsend.  
  
/----Ab hier kommt Lemon! °g° Mein erster, also nur so zur Warnung!----  
  
Harry stand zögernd vor Severus. Er konnte sich nicht genau erklären warum, aber er fühlte sich irgendwie so dazu verpflichtet in dieser Nacht mit Sev zu schlafen, dass es ihn ein wenig einschüchterte. Dabei wäre es doch nicht ihr erstes Mal zusammen.  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister sah den Jüngeren forschend an und zog ihn dann vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Harry, du bist zu nichts gezwungen... Wir haben schließlich das ganze Leben vor uns, das wir uns teilen können."  
  
Harry sah seinem Mann kurz in die Augen und streckte sich dann, so das seine Lippen auf denen von Severus lagen. Er gab seinem Professor nur einen kurzen Kuss und meinte dann zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich Severus Snape- Potter!"  
  
Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, dieser jedoch war voller Lust und Leidenschaft. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken, als er die Hände seines Geliebten unter seinem Hemd fühlte.  
  
Severus führte seinen Gryffindor geschickt zum Bett und drückte ihn leicht darauf. Quälend langsam zog er dem Jüngeren dessen schwarzes Jackett aus und küsste ihn dann leicht am Halsansatz. Harry murrte leise, als Severus innehielt und seinem Ehemann in die Augen sah. „Wer ist wohl jetzt ungeduldig?", fragte Snape unschuldig. „Ich...", murrte Harry daraufhin und bevor Severus sich versah lag er auch schon unter dem Gryffindor.  
  
„Har..."„Shhht! Lass dich erstmal einfach nur verwöhnen mein Liebster!" Harry hatte Sevs Mund mit seiner Hand verschlossen und lächelte ihn versonnen an. Der Ältere erhob keinen Widerspruch mehr sondern ließ sich entspannt zurückfallen, woraufhin Harry auch schon begann seinen Oberkörper von den Kleidern zu befreien und dabei jedes Fleckchen frei gewordener Haut mit sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen, die Severus ein leichtes Prickeln durch seinen Körper fließen ließ.  
  
Als Harry beim Hosenbund ankam musste er wieder lächeln. Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder wie süß der sonst so kühle Zaubertränkemeister mit den roten Bäckchen und dem leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn aussah.  
  
Langsam wanderte Harry mit seiner Hand über die leichte Ausbeulung zwischen Severus Beinen. Snape seufzte verzückt auf, wollte mehr von diesen Händen spüren und machte dies Harry auch deutlich indem er seinen Händen folgte.  
  
„Oh mein Süßer gleich! Lass dir nur mehr ein wenig Zeit."Und damit löste Harry den Verschluss der Hose und zog sie seinem Ehemann von den Beinen. Kurz darauf folgte auch der restliche Stoff (was in diesem Fall ja nicht mehr viel war, nur mehr die Unterwäsche °lächel°).  
  
Harry legte sich halb auf und halb neben seinen Mann und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wobei er seine Hände über Sevs Lenden wandern ließ und schließlich dessen Körpermitte erreichte um ihn dort dann sanft zu massieren. Severus konnte nicht anders und stöhnte dem Jüngeren lustvoll in den Mund.  
  
Der Gryffindor löste den Kuss und begann wieder den Körper seines Geliebten zu küssen, wanderte dabei immer weiter nach unten, zog einen feinen Kreis mit seiner Zungenspitze um Severus Bauchnabel. Leicht küsste er schließlich die Männlichkeit seines Geliebten und umschloss sie sodann mit seinem Mund.  
  
Immer näher brachte Harry seinen Mann an den Höhepunkt, kurz vorher ließ er jedoch wieder von ihm ab.  
  
Severus Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, als sein Liebster sich von ihm löste konnte man nur ein leises Murren seinerseits vernehmen. Er ließ jedoch vorerst seine Augen noch geschlossen, wollte sich erst wieder beruhigen bevor er sie öffnen würde.  
  
Neben sich vernahm der Professor das Rascheln von Stoff, anscheinend hatte auch Harry sich seiner überflüssigen Kleidung entledigt.  
  
Harry war froh gewesen, dass Severus seinen Augen geschlossen hatte lassen, so konnte er ihn... nun ja, etwas überraschen.  
  
Severus spürte, dass Harry sich über ihm befand und wollte gerade etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nur mehr ein gestöhntes „Har-ry..."hervor, als dieser sich auf seiner Erregung niederließ und ihn somit fest umschloss. Erst ziepte es ein wenig und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verzog kurz sein Gesicht, dann jedoch wandelte sich das Ziepen in Wärme um und erfüllte ihn schließlich geradezu mit Lust.  
  
In einem langsamen Rhythmus begann der Jüngere sich zu bewegen, bis auch Severus sich mit ihm bewegte. Harry stöhnte auf als Severus tief in ihm diesen Punkt berührte, der ihn alles verschwommen sehen ließ.  
  
Als Sev dann auch noch begann Harrys Erregung im selben Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen zu massieren konnte dieser seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und ergoss sich in der Hand seines Ehemannes.  
  
Kurz darauf erreichte auch Severus seinen Höhepunkt rief im Körper des Jüngeren.  
  
Nachdem sich die Beiden voneinander gelöst hatten lächelten sie sich an, wissend, dass der jeweils Andere immer für ihn dasein würde und ihn nie verließe.  
  
Eng aneinandergekuschelt und liebesbezeugungen murmelnd schliefen sie schließlich ein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Das nächste Kapitel könnte etwas länger dauern! (was???? Schon wieder?) Ja! Schon wieder! Ich bekomme Besuch von einer ganz lieben Freundin und weiß nicht, ob ich bis dahin das 3. Chapter fertig stellen kann, vor allem da mir niemand (aber auch wirklich niemand!) konkrete Hilfestellungen zu etwas geben kann, das ich unbedingt wissen müsste, euch aber nicht sagen kann weil ich sonst schon im Voraus alles verrate... Nya, muss ich es halt so schreiben, ohne dass ich es genau weiß! Jedenfalls ginge es noch weiter. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht!  
  
Also denn! Bis bald mal (hoffentlich) Eure Misa! :-) 


	4. Zusatz Stundenplan

Verurteilt mich nicht, vierteilt mich nicht, verbrennt mich nicht! Oh bitte verschont mich! Habt Gnade mit mir... Das hier ist kein neues Chapter! Tut mir echt leid, aber meine Musen haben mich in den letzten Wochen kläglichst im Stich gelassen.  
  
Ich habe aber in meiner Geschichte schon so oft den Stundenplan von Harry erwähnt und bisher immer verpennt, dass ich ihn euch hoch lade, den bekommt ihr jetzt also mal.  
  
Montag  
  
Zaubertränke (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Zaubertränke (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Zaubertränke (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Zauberkunst (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verwandlung (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verwandlung (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Dienstag  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Runenkunde (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verwandlung (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Verwandlung (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verwandlung (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Freistunde  
  
Freistunde  
  
Mittwoch  
  
Muggelkunde (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Wahrsagen (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Wahrsagen (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Pflanzenkunde (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Pflanzenkunde (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Freistunde  
  
Freistunde  
  
Abendpause  
  
Freistunde  
  
Astrologie (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
  
Astrologie (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
  
Astrologie (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
  
Donnerstag  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Runenkunde (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Zauberkunst (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Zaubertränke (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Zaubertränke (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Pflanzenkunde (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Pflanzenkunde (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)  
  
Freitag  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw)  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Wahrsagen (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Wahrsagen (Gryffindor/Slytherin)  
  
Freistunde  
  
Freistunde  
  
So, das war auch schon der Stundenplan. Also ich persönlich finde ja den Dienstag immer noch am ansprechendsten. Ihr?!  
  
Hier bekommt ihr auch noch die Infos über die Lehrer (bei manchen weiß ich leider keine Vornamen), wie viele Stunden sie in einer Woche und mit wem die Gryffindors zusammen Unterricht haben.  
  
Zaubertränke / Professor Snape(-Potter), Severus / 5 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Zauberkunst / Professor Flitwick / 2 Stunden / Gryffindor & Hufflepuff  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe / Professor Black, Sirius / 4 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
VgdDK / Professor Lupin, Remus J. / 5 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Verwandlung / Professor McGonagall, Minerva / 5 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Astrologie / Professor Sinistra / 3 Stunden / Gryffindor & Ravenclaw  
  
Runenkunde / Professor Choy, Sarah / 2 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Arithmantik / Professor Vektor / 4 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Oder:  
  
Wahrsagen / Professor Trelawney, Sybill / 4 Stunden / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Muggelkunde / Professor Zabini, Mathew / 1 Stunde / Gryffindor & Slytherin  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei / Professor (Binns) Morley, Ian / Gryffindor & Ravenclaw  
  
Pflanzenkunde / Professor Sprout / 4 Stunden / Gryffindor & Hufflepuff  
  
Freistunden / --- / 6 Stunden / ---  
  
Ich hoffe ihr habt überhaupt bis zum Schluss durchgeguckt °g° Ist schließlich nur langweiligste Lektüre, aber ich musste mir die Mühe machen, es zu schreiben und in der Story zu erwähnen, jetzt müsst/könnt ihr es auch lesen.  
  
Auf die Reviews des 2. Teils des 2. Chapters gehe ich beim nächsten Kapitel ein. Aber ich sage trotzdem hier DANKE FÜR DIE LIEBEN REVIEWS, hab mich gefreut auch wieder einige bekannte Namen darunter zu haben. Über weitere Reviews würde ich mich freuen, auch wenn das jetzt kein neues Chapter war °lach°  
  
Als Ausgleich bekommt ihr ein selbstgeschriebenes Gedicht von mir... Hoffe es mundet °g° (Hat überhaupt nichts mit HP zu tun... leider)  
  
Märchenklänge!  
  
Leise hört man sie murmeln,  
  
im Wald, Gras oder am Meer!  
  
Leise hörst du sie murmeln,  
  
willst sie hören, immer mehr!  
  
Feen und Elfen,  
  
alles trifft man hier!  
  
Feen und Elfen,  
  
nur wünsche es dir!  
  
Ist eines meiner neuesten Werke und ich würde euch bitten es nicht zu kopieren und irgendwo auf eine andere Seite zu setzen. Vorher solltet ihr mich falls es wirklich sein muss fragen, vielleicht gebe ich ja mein Einverständnis °g°  
  
Nya, ich hoffe meine Musen kehren alsbald wieder aus ihrem Urlaub zurück und erleuchten mich...  
  
Bis bald, eure Misa  
  
°wink° 


	5. III Verheiratet

**Potions**

3. Kapitel - **Verheiratet**

Hi euch allen! Ich hoffe ihr werdet das neue Kapitel von Potions noch lesen, obwohl es so lange gedauert hatte. Ich hatte einige persönliche Probleme (und außerdem zu viele andere Ideen für Storys) und bin nicht weitergekommen.

Zu der Überschrift: Ein Freund von mir meinte jetzt würde nur noch eines zum Sprichwort fehlen:

Verliebt  
Verlobt  
Verheiratet  
**Scheidung**

**An Laura:** So, es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und es freut mich, dass du mir auch nach so langer Zeit noch ein Review geschrieben hast.

**An feaneth: **Dankeschön für die beiden Reviews! Hoffentlich gefällt dir nun auch noch die Fortsetzung.

**An Nathalya:** Natürlich schreibe ich sie weiter... Wenn auch nur noch ein Kapitel (und das auch nur, wenn es noch gewünscht wird)  
Über Voldemort habe ich im 1. Kapitel ein kleines Bisschen berichtet (und auch in diesem Kapitel kommt noch etwas vor), Harry hat ihn schon besiegt, weswegen sie nun in Frieden leben (eben Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen °smile°). Es tut mir also leid, dass in diese Richtung nichts mehr kommen wird!  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Apfelbaum:** Ihren Review habe ich schon per E-Mail gehandhabt, aber ich kann es auch gerne hier noch einmal sagen. Ich mag Snape in meiner Geschichte so wie er ist (und ich würde auch niemals die Geschichte abändern, was ja auch gar nicht ginge, denn wenn ich nach Apfelbaums Meinung gehe, dann dürfte ich dieses Pairing nicht schreiben, und das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen)... Es gibt auch von mir verfasste Geschichten auf meinem Computer, wo er eine völlig andere Handlungsweise hat, doch hier finde ich es als angebracht wie er handelt und ich finde es ist mein Recht ihn so zu beschreiben wie es mir passt. Wem es nicht passt, der soll es eben nicht lesen.  
Mit den Höflichkeitsfloskeln, das kann sicher sein, doch ich persönlich passe selbst nicht auf solche Floskeln auf, weswegen es mir einfach schwerer fällt so etwas zu schreiben, das solltet ihr verzeihen.

**cRudEdly:** Auch ihren Review habe ich schon per E-Mail beantwortet. Zum Teil kann man es mit Apfelbaum einfach übereinstellen, deswegen schreibe ich nicht noch einmal.

**An ReiNGE:** So, auch wenn du dieses Kapitel hier nicht mehr lesen wirst... was ich sehr enttäuschend finde. Nya, vielleicht kann ich dich ja doch noch dazu überreden. Danke fürs Review auf alle Fälle.

**An Monica:** Schade, dass dir alles zu schnell geht... Aber diese Geschichte baut nun einmal auf diesem Konzept auf. Mir fiel es so ein und ich werde in dieser Story dieses Konzept auch beibehalten. Und das mit dem OOC weiß ich natürlich auch, aber es ging (auch durch die Schnelligkeit) einfach nicht anders. Trotzdem danke für die Kritik.

**An LillyAmalia:** Ich danke dir für dein Review und hoffe, dass du auch nach so langer Zeit (ist ja nun ein Jahr her) noch weiter liest. Viel Spaß!

**An Julika:** Danke für deinen Tipp... Ich versuche in vielen Geschichten diesen Tipp anzunehmen, doch in so etwas bin ich einfach nicht so dolle. Nya, und so kitschig und sentimental ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht, oder? °seufz° egal. Viel Spaß trotzdem.

**An Tim:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hoffentlich liest du jetzt, da es so lange gedauert hat, noch weiter. Würde mich freuen. Na ja, das mit dem Lehrer/Schülergesetz ist wirklich sehr unterwandert, aber wie du ja schon geschrieben hast, wofür gibt es ff's. Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

**An Moin:** Hi! Ich schock euch hier jetzt mit einem neuen Chapter nach fast einem Jahr °smile°. So lange wollte ich dich/euch eigentlich gar nicht warten lassen, aber es ging eben nicht anders. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir und liest noch weiter. Viel Spaß also!

So, ich hoffe ich habe jetzt niemanden vergessen, falls doch verzeiht es mir bitte.

Es kommt eine **neue Warnung** hinzu. Hoffentlich habt ihr kein Problem damit, jeder der „Verfluchtes Glück" gelesen hat, sollte wissen, um was es sich handelt... Ja, auch hier kommt m-preg hinzu.

Ach, und **noch zwei Warnungen**! Es kommt einiges an Lemon vor. Bin immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es nun kann oder nicht. Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich ganz zufrieden damit... Des Weiteren hatte ich wie bei den anderen Kapiteln auch keine/n Beta.

So, das Kapitel hat zwar ziemlich lange gedauert, dafür ist es jetzt aber so lange, wie das 1. und 2. Kapitel zusammen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen also!

**3. Kapitel – Verheiratet**

„Hallo Harry! Und, wie waren die Flitterwochen?" „Hi Ron, Hermine... Sie waren wirklich klasse! Ich war vorher noch nie in Italien! Der Strand war einfach herrlich!", erzählte Harry glücklich wie noch nie in seinem bisherigen Leben. „Und wie waren eure Ferien, ihr habt sie doch mit Sicherheit zusammen verbracht, oder?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor nun auch bei seinen Freunden.

„Klar waren wir zusammen! Wir waren in Kroatien weil Bill dort etwas zu tun hatte und er die Erlaubnis bekam uns mitzunehmen!", erklärte ihm Ron.

Zusammen gingen sie hoch in den Gryffindorturm, wo schon die anderen auf Harrys Ankunft warteten.

Seamus, Dean und Neville nahmen den jungen Gryffindor sofort voll und ganz in beschlag und fragten ihn ebenfalls über seine Flitterwochen (eigentlich war es ja nur eine Woche, aber darüber sahen alle hinweg) aus. Nachdem er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte folgte er Ron und Hermine hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Jungs. „Harry, schläfst du jetzt eigentlich noch hier bei uns oder bei Professor Snape?" „Dieses Schuljahr muss ich noch hier bleiben, bis auf ein paar kleine Ausnahmen, aber nächstes Jahr darf ich zu Sev."

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete Ron und Hermine nun von dort aus.

Die beiden besten Freunde von Harry setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf zwei Stühle. „Gehen wir später noch einmal in die Bibliothek? Ich müsste noch etwas in einem Buch nachschlagen." „Klar Hermine. Es ist ja noch nicht so spät.", antwortete Harry auf Hermines Frage.

So gingen sie also gemeinsam in die Bibliothek und setzten sich an den hintersten der Tische. Sie saßen schon eine ganze Weile dort, als Ron heftig zusammen zuckte.

„Harry! Ich muss nachher einmal mit dir reden." Schon bevor er etwas gesagt hatte, hatte Harry seinen Ehemann erkannt. „Worum geht es denn, Sev?" „Um deine Prüfungen. Ich sage dir alles Weitere nachher." Severus gab seinem jungen Geliebten noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann wieder.

Harry blieb noch kurze Zeit bei seinen Freunden sitzen und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen.

„Parselmund!" Das Bild öffnete den Zugang zu Snape-Potters Wohnraum und ließ Harry passieren.

„Schön, dass du schon hier bist, Schatz. Ich wollte dir ein Angebot von Dumbledore unterbreiten. Du bist in allen Fächern so gut, dass du leicht eine Klasse überspringen könntest. Selbst Granger und Malfoy kommen nicht an dich heran. Albus wollte dir vorschlagen schon dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen zu schreiben und nächstes Jahr die Stelle von Professor Choy übernehmen. Sarah ist ja schwanger und jemand muss ihren Posten übernehmen. In den Ferien könntest du dein Examen ablegen und wärst dann weiterhing bei mir. Was denkst du, Liebling?"

Harry überlegte erst einmal kurze Zeit und meinte dann leise: „Darf ich bis morgen noch einmal überlegen?" „Aber ja, du hast Zeit bis zum Wochenende. Aber dann solltest du bescheid wissen, wir müssen dich nämlich auch noch für die Prüfung anmelden."

Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich der Jüngere und ging tief in Gedanken versunken, zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Ron und Hermine saßen auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin und redeten leise miteinander.

„Ah Harry! Wir haben nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet.", meinte Ron scherzhaft, woraufhin Harrys Wangen ein sanftes Rot annahmen. „Severus hat mir nur ein Angebot gemacht. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob ich es annehmen soll." Harrys Stimme wirkte unsicher und spiegelte seine derzeitigen Gefühle wieder.

Kurze Zeit schwiegen alle drei, dann jedoch meldete sich Hermine zu Wort: „Willst du mit uns darüber reden? Du weißt,... wir sind immer für dich da, ganz egal was dich bedrückt." Ihr rothaariger Freund nickte zustimmend.

„Danke ihr Zwei. Aber heute will ich erst einmal alleine darüber nachdenken." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin schon müde. Ich lege mich ins Bett."

„Aber Harry? Es hat doch noch nicht einmal Abendessen gegeben!", protestierte Ron. „Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger!"" erwiderte Harry daraufhin und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung seiner vorherigen Aussage. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ging der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hinauf.

Harry zog sich nur noch schnell um und legte sich in sein Bett. Er zog nicht einmal mehr die Vorhänge zu, da er sofort als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, eingeschlafen war.

\Traumsequenz/

„Harry! Wir fahren jetzt! Wehe wir finden das Haus unordentlich vor wenn wir zurückkommen!"

Eigentlich wollte der schwarzhaarige Junge noch etwas antworten, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben als er hörte wie die Türe zugeknallt wurde.

Der Gryffindor setzte sich aufatmend in eine Ecke der Couch und machte es sich bequem. Plötzlich wurde laut gegen die Haustüre gehämmert. Harry, der dachte es würde sich noch einmal um seine Verwandten handeln, öffnete sie sofort ohne noch durch den Spion zu sehen.

„Crucio!"

Von dem Angriff überrascht wurde Harry zu Boden geschleudert.

„Na! Wie fühlt es sich an wenn man am Boden liegt?", ein grausames Lachen folgte der Frage.

Harry hustete und spuckte Blut. „Du...! Ich dachte du seiest tot!" „Das nächste Mal solltest du dich besser davon überzeugen, dass ich auch wirklich tot bin!", schnarrte Voldemort bösartig. Erneut traf der unverzeihliche Fluch den Jungen.

Plötzlich endete der Schmerz und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte verwundert zu seinem Peiniger auf. Neben Riddle stand unverkennbar diese alte Ratte Pettigrew!

„Meister, Meister!", aus Gewohnheit schnüffelte er kurz mit der Nase. „Meister! Der Giftmischer °schnüffel° ist soeben an den schrecklichen Qualen °schnüffel° gestorben!"

„Nein!" Harry wurde leichenblass, bekam gerade noch mit wie Voldemort und Wurmschwanz disapparierten und verlor dann das Bewusstsein.

„_Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot?"_

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich bin du und weiß nur das, was auch du weißt!"

„_Aber... wie kannst du ich sein? Du bist mir unbekannt!"_

„_Ich bin du! Du kannst es bezweifeln, doch ich kann es beweisen!"_

„_Und wie kannst du es beweisen?"_

„_Ich weiß Dinge aus unserer Kindheit, die nur wir wissen können, denn wir haben es nie jemandem erzählt."_

„_Und welches Detail aus meiner Vergangenheit weißt du, das nur ich wissen kann?"_

„_Wir wurden als wir 5 waren mit dem Gürtel verprügelt, dann hat uns Vernon heißes Wasser über die Hände gegossen und uns in den kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt."_

„_Das... das habe ich nie jemandem erzählt!"_

„_Glaubst du mir jetzt?"_

„_Aber weshalb kann ich dann mit dir reden?"_

„_Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, als du!"_

„_Aber..."_

„_Ich kann dir deine Fragen nicht beantworten. Suche etwas in uns. Wir haben ein Geheimnis, das nur wir erahnen können."_

_Stille trat ein. Harry versuchte die Antworten die er brauchte in seinem Inneren zu finden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so nachgedacht hatte, aber plötzlich wurde er von einem lauten Summen im Ohr unterbrochen._

Harry blinzelte verwirrt...

„Wo bin ich?"

„Harry! Bin ich froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist!", vernahm er die Stimme seiner besten Freundin. „Wir dachten schon du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Wir waren doch verabredet, und als wir endlich bei dir waren haben wir dich ohnmächtig und schwer verletzt vorgefunden.", antwortete Hermine mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Harry überlegte kurz, doch ihm fiel nicht mehr ein, was genau passiert war. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. Gerade als er sich aufsetzen wollte setzte sich Hermine zu ihm auf das Bett und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, so das er sich nicht hinsetzen konnte.

„Harry, wie fühlst du dich im Moment?"

„Es geht so... Irgendwie komisch."

Erneut versuchte Harry sich aufzusetzen, doch Hermine hielt ihn ein weiteres Mal davon ab.

„Harry, bitte bleib liegen, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.", erwiderte Hermine leise.

„Was denn?" Deutlich hörte man die Unsicherheit in Harrys Stimme heraushören.

„Als wir bei dir angekommen sind, warst du bewusstlos... wir haben nur erkannt, dass du mit jemandem gekämpft hast, da du die Merkmale des Cruciatus aufgewiesen hattest.", Hermine war immer langsamer bei ihrer Erklärung geworden und Harrys Augen waren immer größer geworden. Er konnte sich wieder an Gesprächsfetzen erinnern.

„Ihr habt recht! Voldemort war bei mir und... und dann ist Wurmschwanz aufgetaucht und hat irgendetwas gesagt! Oh mein Gott!" Harrys Gesicht war von der einen zur anderen Sekunde kalkweiß geworden.

„Sev! Sie haben Sev umgebracht!"

„Harry, bleib liegen! Ich war noch nicht fertig!", erklärte Hermine, nun auch blass im Gesicht, und drückte ihren besten Freund zurück in die Kissen.

„Madam Pomfrey hat dich untersucht und... du warst schwanger!" Hermine senkte betrübt ihren Kopf.

„Ich... schwanger? Aber... der Cruciatus... das Baby ist!"

„Du hast das Kind verloren... Es tut mir leid!"

„Nein... Das... das ist ein Traum, das darf nicht so sein!..."

\Traumsequenz ende/

„...ry... Harry, wach endlich auf!", jammerte Ron.

Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron standen um das Bett von Harry und beobachteten den weinenden und sich verkrampfenden Jungen besorgt.

Sie versuchten schon seit gut fünfzehn Minuten den schwarzhaarigen zu wecken, hatten es jedoch nicht geschafft.

Nun aber begann Harry sich zu entkrampfen und blinzelte schließlich leicht.

„Na endlich! Sind wir froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

„Es... es war alles nur ein Traum!", murmelte Harry erleichtert und wischte mit einem Ärmel über sein Gesicht, doch es kamen immer noch Tränen, wenn auch nun aus dem gegenteiligen Grund.

Harry, was war denn los? Was hast du?", fragte Neville mit weinerlicher Stimme. Er hatte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht.

„Nichts... Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum! Ihr könnt ruhig wieder schlafen, es ist alles in Ordnung!", beruhigte Harry die vier.

Seamus, Dean und Neville gaben nach einer kurzen Diskussion auf und legten sich zurück in ihre Betten. Ron ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht abspeisen.

„Jetzt sag schon was los ist... Ich bin doch schließlich dein bester Freund."

„Ja... mein bester Freund so lange dir meine Berühmtheit nicht mal wieder zu Kopf steigt und du austickst wie in der 4.!", meinte Harry daraufhin barsch.

Ron warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu und schmollte dann etwas. „Das war unfair! Du weiß, dass ich so etwas nie wieder machen würde." Harry blickte beschämt auf seine Decke. „Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, das war wirklich nicht fair von meiner Seite."

„Harry, du solltest vielleicht einmal zu Poppy schauen. Sie könnte dir einen traumloser Schlaftrank geben."

„Ich will aber nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, die behält mich doch wieder eine Ewigkeit bei sich, auch wenn mir nichts fehlen würde."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der die Beiden nur das Atmen der Zimmerkameraden vernahmen, dann warf Ron wieder ein: „Du solltest aber wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey ge..." Harry unterbrach ihn: „Ich sagte doch schon nein!" „Ab..." „NEIN!"

Harry wollte sich gerade zurück in die Kissen fallen lassen als er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett sprang und zum Bad rannte.

Ron ging ihm besorgt hinterher und konnte noch hören wie Harry würgte und dann sogleich die Spülung betätigt wurde. Leise öffnete der Rotschopf die Badtüre und fand Harry über das Waschbecken gebeugt und Wasser schöpfend darin vor.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Mir war nur nicht gut! Nichts weiter. Und jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen. In zwei Stunden müssen wir sowieso aufstehen.", beruhigte Harry seinen besten Freund und ging nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, zurück in den Schlafsaal.

oooO0Oooo

„Guten Morgen alle miteinander!", begrüßte Snape die 6. Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin an diesem Montagmorgen. Ein einstimmiges „'Morgen!" schlug ihm entgegen.

„Harry, hast du es dir schon überlegt?"

Der Gryffindor dacht noch einmal kurz darüber nach. „Ja, ich lehne das Angebot ab. Es gibt da einige Faktoren, die ich berücksichtigen muss.", antwortete er dann mit fester Stimme.

Severus bohrte nicht weiter nach sondern ließ mit einem schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Rezept des nächsten Trankes erscheinen.

Die ganze Klasse bearbeitete ruhig den Trank und die drei Stunden verliefen ohne größere Probleme...

In der Zauberkunststunde war Harry schon total hibbelig, weil er endlich in die Bibliothek gehen wollte.

Als es dann endlich zur Pause läutete war der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wie der Blitz verschwunden. Er bekam nur noch mit wie Hermine Ron fragte, ob sie zusammen in die Bibliothek gehen könnten, da sie für Verwandlungen etwas nachschlagen musste.

Harry hatte sich schon einen kleinen Stapel Bücher zusammen gesucht und es sich in einer der hintersten Ecken des Raumes bequem gemacht.

Alle Bücher die er durcharbeiten wollte handelten von magischen Schwangerschaften, die nur durch das feste Band einer Beziehung entstehen konnte.

Hermine und Ron waren nur kurz bei ihm und meinten dann, dass sie sich ja in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" wieder treffen würden.

Doch in diesen Stunden, die Sirius nun unterrichtete, warteten sie vergeblich auf ihren Freund, da dieser zu sehr in seine Bücher vertieft war, als dass er überhaupt daran gedacht hätte, wieder in den Unterricht zurück zu gehen.

Nachdem Harry auch in den Verwandlungsstunden nicht auftauchte dachten sich die Beiden ihren Teil, wollten jedoch Harry erst noch fragen aus welchen Gründen er das gemacht hatte. Sirius und McGonagall hatten Gryffindor wegen ihm jeweils 25 Punkte abgezogen.

Harry jedoch wollte seinen beiden Freunden keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben.

oooO0Oooo

So lief es die nächsten Wochen und Monate, bis zu den Sommerferien. In den Sommerferien war Harry zum Teil bei seinen Verwandten, jedoch die meiste Zeit verbrachte er zusammen mit seinem Mann und sie holten ihre Flitterwochen, die ja eigentlich mit einer Woche sehr kurz ausgefallen war, in Hawaii nach.

oooO0Oooo

Zu Beginn der 7. Klasse versuchte Harry wieder in den normalen Schultrott hineinzukommen. Jedoch verhinderte der Umstand in de er sich befand eindeutig ein totales Zurückfinden. Der einzige wirklich sichere Tagesmarsch bestand darin, dass er jeden Morgen halbwegs Toilette rannte. Insgeheim wunderte es Harry, dass Severus noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Jetzt da der junge Gryffindor bei seinem Mann lebte bekam der ja schließlich alles mit und auch ab, wenn er einmal wieder einen überraschenden Stimmungswechsel hatte.

oooO0Oooo

„Harry! Du hast schon wieder Verwandlungen geschwänzt! Minerva und ich... Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!", erklärte Severus seinem Mann ruhig.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe die Zeit übersehen!", rechtfertigte Harry sich aufgebracht. Das ihm während der ganzen Zeit übel war und er nach einem Beruhigungstrank gesucht hatte. Severus wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass er sich in anderen Umständen befand.

„Harry..." Severus seufzte. "Deine Noten sind letztes Jahr rapide abgesunken nachdem du den Unterricht so schleifen hast lassen. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir dein Leben vermasselst, wegen was auch immer!"

„Ich weiß was du meinst, aber ich habe meine Gründe!"

oooO0Oooo

So lief es die nächsten Wochen. Als Harry dann auch noch erfuhr, dass Severus in den Herbstferien keine Zeit für ihn haben würde, wurde er noch etwas verschlossener.

Um nicht aufzufallen zog Harry sich noch weite Pullover an und wann immer es ging hatte er seinen Zaubererumhang an. Von seinen Freunden hatte er sich ebenfalls ein klein wenig abgekapselt, diese dachten jedoch nur, dass Harry und ihr Professor im Moment einfach nur Stress hätten.

oooO0Oooo

Harry saß leicht angesäuert in seinem Sitz im Hogwarts-Express und fuhr zurück zu seinen Verwandten.

Vernon wartete schon am Ausgang des Bahnhofes auf den Jungen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ging missmutig zu seinem Onkel. Dieser wollte erst, wie üblich, eine lange Rede loslassen, als er jedoch die Laune seines Neffen bemerkte, ließ er es bleiben.

Wortlos fuhren Harry und Vernon zum Ligusterweg 4, selbst Hedwig bemerkte die trübselige Stimmung ihres Herzens, da sie nicht einmal schuhute.

Nachdem die Beiden bei dem Haus ankamen verkroch sich der junge Mann in seinem kleinen Zimmer. Er wusste nicht so genau, wie er sich bei den Dursleys verhalten sollte. Seinen Bauch konnte er in der Schule nur noch mit knapper Not verheimlichen, doch hier konnte er nicht einmal seinen Umhang überziehen. Und seine Pullover würden nicht mehr lange ausreichen.

„Junge! Potter!"

Harry wurde wütend. Er polterte auf den Gang hinaus und meinte laut: „Ich heiße weder Junge noch Potter! Könnt ihr das nicht einmal so annehmen, wie es ist?", seine Stimme wurde brüchiger doch er redete weiter, „Ich heiße Snape-Potter! Verdammt warum!" Ungehemmt rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Um es noch besser zu machen krampfte sich plötzlich sein Magen zusammen und er ging schnell ins Bad, wo er sich übergab. Der Stress machte ihm ganz schön zu schaffen obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, was ihn denn nun genau so stresste.

Als Harry das Bad wieder verließ standen seine Verwandten vor der Türe und sahen ihn komisch an.

„Potter, du hast ja ganz schön zugelegt in diesem... diesem Freakhaus!", warf Vernon ihm mit einem bitterbösen Blick in den Augen vor. „Von jetzt ab wirst du weniger essen!"

„WAS? Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Ich esse doch schon immer so wenig!", meinte Harry entsetzt. Wie sollte er sein Kind denn ernähren, wenn er selbst nicht genug bekam...

Doch Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ließen in diesem Fall keine Wiederrede zu.

Harry betrachtete kurz geknickt seine Cousin, dem hatten sie das letzte halbe Jahr wahrscheinlich auch nichts mehr zu Essen gegeben, so dünn wie er jetzt war.

Dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor fiel es jetzt erst auf, dass sich sein Cousin so stark verändert hatte. Und im Geiste musste er sogar zugeben, dass er jetzt ganz passabel aussah. Er hatte nämlich nun mehr weder Onkel Vernons Fettpolster um die Hüften, noch Petunias pferdeähnliches Gesicht, was ihn schon um einiges sympathischer erscheinen ließ.

Um sich nicht weiter schikanieren zu lassen zog Harry sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.

Auf seinem Bett ließ er all seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, indem er seine Tränen einfach laufen ließ. „Sev... Ich will nach Hause!", murmelte er erschöpft. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Harry auch schon eingeschlafen.

oooO0Oooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, weil sein Bauch sich dazu entschied, dass ihm der erste Klogang dieses Tages für eine Weile in Gedanken verfolgen sollte.

Als er in die Küche kam war noch keiner seiner Verwandten wach. Harry entschloss sich dazu, dass Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nicht lange und er vernahm die Stimme seiner Tante und seines Onkels.

„Du bist schon wach? Das ist gut. Dudley und Vernon kommen gleich. Richte doch die Teller her!", gab Petunia dem jungen Mann zur Aufgabe.

So häufte Harry auf drei der Teller das gute Frühstück auf. Für sich selbst richtete er etwas Obst zusammen und einen Toast.

Dudley und Vernon setzten sich an ihre Plätze am Esstisch und warteten auf ihre Teller. Als Onkel Vernon den Teller von Harry sah begann er zu schimpfen. „Habe ich gestern nicht gesagt, dass du nicht so viel essen sollst!" Harry erbleichte. Er hatte doch nur einen Apfel und eine Orange mit dem Toast. Vernon nahm ihm die Orange und den Toast. „Vater! Lass Harry nicht verhungern!" „Der hat genügend Reserven!", schnarrte Onkel Vernon.

Harry überlegte kurz seinem Onkel einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen, oder einfach etwas zu Essen zaubern, erinnerte sich jedoch sehr schnell an einen aufschlussreichen Absatz in einem der vielen Bücher, die er gelesen hatte.

_ Wenn Sie schwach sein sollte, weswegen auch immer (zu wenig Essen, Müdigkeit, etc...) sollten Sie es vermeiden zu Zaubern, da es dem Ungeborenen schaden könnte. _

Harry seufzte ergeben. Er konnte sich nicht gegen seine Verwandten verteidigen.

Da er nicht auch noch seine letzte Möglichkeit auf Essen verlieren wollte setzte er sich ohne ein Wort der Wiederrede auf seinen Platz und knabberte an seinem Apfel.

„Ich gehe heute Abend in die Disco. Leana will sich mit mir treffen!" „In Ordnung.", erwiderte Vernon auf Dudleys Einwurf. Der Junge wandte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor: „Kommst du mit?" Harry sah erst seinen Cousin und dann seinen Onkel und seine Tante verwirrt an. „Gerne!"

Harry war froh, dass ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben wurde, das Haus zu verlassen und trotzdem nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Es würde zwar nur sein Cousin sein mit dem er ausging, aber es war besser als nichts. Außerdem schien es so als hätte dieser sich nicht nur äußerlich verändert.

oooO0Oooo

Es war bereits kurz vor acht Uhr abends, Harry hatte sich bereits fertig angezogen zum Ausgehen, er wartete nur noch auf Dudley. Dieser hatte ihm vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, dass sie diesen Abend wohl doch zusammen ohne die Begleitung von Leana verbringen mussten, da diese überraschend Besuch von ihren Großeltern bekommen hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertüre ließ Harry aus seinen Trübsinnigen Gedanken aufwachen, die wieder einmal nur rund um Severus und ihre Familie ging.

„Kommst du?" Ein breites, jedoch fröhliches und nicht wie früher bösartiges, Grinsen lag auf den Lippen Dudleys, der dem etwas jüngeren nun die Türe aufhielt.

oooO0Oooo

Nicht lange und sie waren in der kleinen Disco angekommen. Zusammen setzten sie sich in eine kleine Ecke an einen der runden Tische. Bevor sie miteinander reden, geschweige denn etwas zu trinken kaufen konnten, wurde Dudley von einer Klassenkameradin zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Eine andere Freundin forderte Harry auf. Weil der Gryffindor nicht unhöflich sein wollte ging er mit der Rothaarigen auf die Tanzfläche. Als jedoch ein etwas langsameres Lied (Schmusesong) angespielt wurde und Juliane, wie sie sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, etwas enger an Harry herankam, schob dieser sie wieder auf Abstand und meinte: „Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Mein Mann würde da leider etwas dagegen haben." Er zeigte dem Mädchen seinen Ehering und diese nickte nur verstehend.

Die beiden gingen also von der Tanzfläche und unterhielten sich stattdessen. „Du stehst also auf Männer?", fragte Juliane neugierig aber mit einer kleinen Spur von Traurigkeit. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, nur auf den einen wahren!" „Wie süß! So etwas will ich auch einmal haben, also ich meine... Die einzig wahre Liebe zu finden. Es muss ein herrliches Gefühl sein." „Ist es!", bestätigte der Gryffindor. Sie redeten weiter bis Dudley und dessen Tanzpartnerin zurückkamen. Daraufhin verließen die beiden Mädchen die Jungen wieder und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihren nächsten Tanzpartnern.

„Na, gut unterhalten?", fragte Dudley seinen Cousin. „Ja... Juliane ist wirklich nett." „Ja! Sie ist übrigens die Schwester von Leana!" „Ach... Und warum ist sie nicht bei ihren Großeltern?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Na ja, sie sind nur Halbschwestern, es sind nicht ihre richtigen Großeltern und sie hat einige Probleme mit ihrem Stiefvater und dessen Familie. Aber das wird sich bestimmt wieder einrenken." Dudley sah sich kurz um und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry: „Willst du etwas trinken? Ich lade dich auch ein!" „Nein danke, ich darf nichts trinken!" „Wieso denn das? Es ist doch niemand hier, der es dir verbieten könnte.", warf Dudley ein. „Doch, ich!", zischte Harry ihn gereizt an, senkte daraufhin aber sofort entschuldigend den Kopf. „Du benimmst dich wie eine schwangere Frau!" Harry wurde bleich im Gesicht. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, Dudley?" „Hmm, Leanas Mutter ist im Moment schwanger und benimmt sich genau wie du, deswegen der Vergleich mit der schwangeren Frau!"

„Wieso!" Harry fuhr erschrocken in seinem Stuhl herum.

„Severus!" „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Dachtest du ich würde..." Harry unterbrach seinen Mann mit einer kleinen Geste und deutete ihm an mit nach draußen zu kommen. Dudley ging ebenfalls mit hinaus.

„Ich dachte überhaupt nichts!", murmelte Harry schließlich, als sie alleine auf dem Parkplatz standen. „Aber..." „Hör mir bitte erst zu! Ich weiß es schon eine Weile, habe x-Bücher über das Thema verschlungen und kann es immer noch nicht verstehen." „Hast du etwa deswegen den Unterricht in letzter Zeit oft geschwänzt?" Harry nickte betreten. „Deswegen habe ich den Unterricht oft verpasst, meine Freunde vernachlässigt, dich oftmals gemieden und nur noch weite Roben getragen."

Dudley schluckte schwer. „Soll das etwa heißen...!"

Doch Harry kam überhaupt nicht mehr dazu es seinem Cousin zu erklären, da wurde er von Sev auch schon in die Luft gehoben und sie drehten sich einmal im Kreis. „Ich... Wir werden Eltern! Harry! Wir werden eine richtige kleine Familie sein!" Es schwang soviel Liebe in den Worten des sonst so kühlen Mannes mit, dass Harry seine ganzen Bedenken, die er bisher gehabt hatte vergaß.

„Harry!" Dudleys Stimme schnappte fast über. „Das sollte eigentlich nur ein Witz sein!" „Ich bin total erschrocken, ich dachte ja nicht, dass du mir so etwas sagen würdest." „Du hast dich eben so benommen, deine Übelkeit, deine Stimmungsschwankungen und das du keinen Alkohol willst.", erklärte Dudley.

Harry, Severus und Dudley gingen zurück in den Ligusterweg, zu den Dursleys.

„Harry, du holst schnell deine Sachen, dann kommst du nach Hause! Das feiern wir!", meinte Sev fröhlich.

Dudley ging zusammen mit Harry in dessen Zimmer, während der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister zu Vernon und Petunia ging, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Harry jetzt zu ihm kommen würde.

„Harry... Weiß eigentlich jemand von all dem?" Der Gryffindor sah seinen Cousin lächelnd an. „Nein, nur du und mein Mann!" „Hast du ein Glück, wenn du gesagt hättest, dass deine Freunde es wissen und ich nicht, dann hättest du jetzt ganz schön was erlebt."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wurde sanft in den Arm genommen. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde auch nur einem freiwillig hiervon erzählen? Ich bin immer noch Schüler!", erklärte Harry lachend. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen wie Severus reagiert hätte, wenn er es wirklich seinen Freunden erzählt hätte und vor ihm geheim gehalten hätte.

„Schatz, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen die Weasleys besuchen? Charlie und Bill sollen ja im Moment zu Hause sein. Und Hermine ist auch zu Besuch bei ihnen!" Der Professor schien nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. „Das... Machen wir es anders? Lade doch alle zu uns nach Hause ein, sie können ja ganz einfach über das Flohnetzwerk zu uns kommen. Ich muss ein paar Zaubertränke zubereiten." Harry nickte, froh darüber, dass sein Mann kein Problem damit hatte, wenn es seine Freunde einlud.

Dudley hatte es sich auf Harrys Bett bequem gemacht und beobachtete die Beiden ein wenig. „Leana hat einmal erwähnt, das sie mit einem Mr. Snape verwandt sei, das sind nicht zufällig sie, oder?"

Harry und Sev drehten sich zu dem Frager. „Leana ist eine Hexe? Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon wissen nichts davon, oder?", fragte Harry, während Severus bestätigend meinte: „Mein Bruder hat eine Tochter die Leana heißt... Sie ist... Ihre Mutter ist eine Muggel, oder?" Dudley nickte. „Ja, und nein, meine Eltern wissen natürlich nichts davon. Ich liebe Leana und will noch lange mit ihr zusammen sein!"

Harry lächelte. Sein Cousin hatte sich also wegen ihr so verändert. „Du kannst Leana ja sagen, dass sie und ihre Familie wieder einmal bei mir vorbeikommen können. Ich würde mich sehr freuen!"

oooO0Oooo

Das junge Paar verließ schließlich das Haus und sie apparierten auf das Snape'sche Anwesen.

„Sev... Warum war dein Bruder nicht auf unserer Hochzeit?"

„Weil er keine Zeit hatte. Tuomas hat einen Muggeljob und hat damals keinen Urlaub bekommen. Er hat uns aber eine sehr liebe Karte geschrieben.", erklärte der Ältere.

„Ach so... Ich schreibe jetzt schnell eine Einladung an die Weasleys, dass sie ja vorbeischauen könnten wenn sie wollen.

Kurz später kam Harry ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu Severus ins Bett. Dieser drehte sich zu seinem Mann und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Harry, bist du glücklich?"

„Ja, sehr sogar! Und du?"

„Ich auch!"

Ein sanfter Kuss folgte den zärtlichen Worten.

Erst als den Beiden die Luft knapp wurde lösten sie sich voneinander.

Sev fuhr mit seinen Händen unter das weite Shirt von Harry und versöhnte dessen Brustwarzen bis sie sich vollständig verhärtet hatte. Harry zog sich schnell sein eigenes Shirt aus und befreite auch Severus von dessen Schlafshirt. Die Boxershorts des Älteren folgte dem Shirt.

Der Gryffindor liebkoste Severus Hals und fuhr die Brust mit seinen Händen entlang und folgte diesem mit seinem Mund. Immer weiter hinab küsste er sich, tauchte spielerisch mit seiner Zunge in den Bauchnabel seines Mannes und erreichte schließlich Sevs pochendes Glied.

Zaghaft umschloss Harrys Mund ihn und brachte Severus so zum stöhnen.

Bevor der Ältere kommen konnte zog dieser seinen Geliebten zu sich hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Sev... Ich will dich spüren!"

Diese Bitte musste er nicht öfter stellen... Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer erfüllte sie dem Jüngeren nur zu gerne.

oooO0Oooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry alleine in ihrem großen Bett auf.

Am Bettende saß eine kleine schwarze Eule mit einem Brief. Langsam und vorsichtig kam sie auf Harry zugetapst und streckte ihm ihren Fuß entgegen, an dem der Brief festgebunden war. Harry nahm der Eule das Pergament ab und griff in sein Nachttischchen, in dem er immer ein paar Eulenkekse aufbewahrte, um der schwarzen Eule etwas davon zu geben.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Wir kommen sehr gerne heute vorbei. Neville, Seamus und Dean werden auch kommen, sie sind nämlich im Moment auch bei uns. Gegen 12:00 Uhr werden wir zu euch flohen!_

_Bill und Charlie freuen sich schon dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her._

_Percy kann nicht kommen weil Penelope ihn für eine Woche zu ihren Eltern mitgeschleppt hat. Aber wirklich enttäuscht war er eh nicht, weil er sich fast immer mit Professor Snape zerstritten hat, wenn sie sich trafen._

_Also, wir sehen uns dann später!_

_Liebe Grüße Ron, Hermine und Anhang!_

Harry zog sich seinen Umhang an und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Zärtlich strich er über seinen Bauch und lächelte. Der weite Umhang verbarg seinen Zustand nur noch schwer. Aber wenn man ihn nicht genau betrachtete ging es. Schließlich gesellte sich der Gryffindor zu seinem Mann in den großen Wohnraum.

„Sev... Rons Familie kommt heute. Gegen 12:00 Uhr werden sie ankommen."

Der Jüngere ließ sich auf Severus Schoß nieder.

„Das freut mich für dich. So kannst du deine Ferien wenigstens noch einmal richtig genießen. Sind ja schließlich nicht mehr sehr viele Ferien, die du erleben wirst."

oooO0Oooo

Es war kurz vor zwölf Uhr als Harry aus dem Kaminzimmer den Radau hörte, den die ersten Ankommenden veranstalteten.

„Man, das ist ja riesig hier!", meinte Neville staunend.

„Hallo! Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich hatte schon befürchtet ihr würdet nicht kommen."

„Harry! Wie geht es dir? Severus behandelt dich doch gut, oder?", kam es lauernd von Molly Weasley. Als Harry ihre Frage mit einem einfachen „Gut" und einem gleichzeitigen Nicken beantwortete, nahm ihn die etwas molligere Frau freudig in die Arme.

„Kommt mit hinaus. Ich habe Kuchen und Tee für euch. Hermine du magst doch Kuchen, nicht wahr?", forderte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seine Freunde auf und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von dem Mädchen.

oooO0Oooo

Die Gruppe sprach gerade wild durcheinander, als es einen leisen „Plopp" machte.

„Schatz, hast du noch jemanden eingeladen?" Ein fragender Blick ging von Severus aus zu Harry. Der Gryffindor schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Plötzlich: „Hi Onkel Severus!" Der Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um. „Leana! Und Juliane! Wie seid ihr..."

„Die Beiden sind mit mir hier! Schön dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen! Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Hochzeit verpasst habe."

„Dann sind sie wohl Tuomas!", meinte Harry freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen."

„Sag ruhig du! Wir sind doch eine Familie! Freut mich ebenfalls, den Mann kennen zu lernen, der meinen kleinen Bruder glücklich macht." Ein breites Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

Severus stand von seinem Platz auf und umarmte seine Familie einen nach dem anderen.

„Schön, dass du auch dabei bist, Sandra. Ich weiß ja, dass du das Apparieren nicht magst."

„Mir wird wenigstens nicht mehr schlecht! Dudley ist auch dabei, er ist aber schnell ins Bad. Pinky hat ihn ins Zimmer geführt.", antwortete die Muggel lächelnd.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Freut mich auch Juliane."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte Harry den Tisch um den Neuankömmlingen Platz zu machen.

So saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen, redeten, aßen Kuchen und tranken Tee. Harry wurde das dauernde Sitzen jedoch bald darauf zu dumm und er stand auf.

„Wollt ihr Quidditch spielen? Besen hätten wir genug hier. Hermine könnte Schiedsrichterin sein und Dudley könnte den Kommentator mimen!"

Der Vorschlag wurde von allen gerne angenommen. Severus sah Harry nur mahnend an und meinte: „Sei aber vorsichtig!" Der Gryffindor hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich doch immer!"

oooO0Oooo

„Machen wir gleich Weasley gegen den Rest?"

„Meinetwegen!", antwortete Ginny. Wie sie es als Quidditchkäpten gewohnt war gab sie allen ihre Aufgaben. „Ron, du bist der Hüter! Bill und Charlie, ihr seid Jäger... machen wir nur zwei, oder Harry, ansonsten geht es uns nicht aus. Fred und George, ihr seid wie immer Treiber und ich selbst bin Sucher."

„Bei uns bin ich auf alle Fälle der Sucher. Macht euch aus, was ihr machen wollt."

„Ich bin Hüter und Juliane, du könntest ein Jäger sein, dass kannst du super gut!", meinte Leana fröhlich und Juliane nickte zustimmend.

„Ich bin ebenfalls Jäger! Ich treffe die Klatscher nämlich nie, und wenn sie noch so leicht zu treffen wären.", erklärte Dean lachend.

„Dann machen wir wohl Treiber!", grummelte Neville an Seamus gewandt. Er war überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber, dass er ein Treiber sein sollte. Den Jägerposten mochte er definitiv lieber.

„Dudley, du machst bitte den Kommentator. Ich zaubere dir dafür deine Stimme lauter!", erklärte Harry seinem Cousin und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Sonorus!"

„Was hast..." Dudley verstummte. Er wollte fragen, was Harry mit ihm gemacht hätte, da er keine Veränderung verspürt hätte, als seine Stimme jedoch laut über das ganze Feld hallte, hatte er seine Antwort erhalten.

oooO0Oooo

(Ich liebe Quidditch zwar aber ich kann es nicht beschreiben, deshalb nur ein bisschen...)

„Und Harry hat den Schnatz entdeckt!", grölte Dudley erfreut. Die Gruppe seiner Freundin lag mit knappen 20 Punkten in Führung.

Fred und George versuchten verzweifelt Harry vom Schnatz wieder weg zu bringen indem sie ihm jeden Klatscher den sie erwischen konnten entgegenschleuderten.

Dudley hatte nicht lange gebraucht, bis er das Spiel der Zauberer verstanden hatte (auch wenn er anfangs jeden Ball durcheinander geschmissen hat und nicht mehr die richtigen Bezeichnungen wusste... sowohl von den Bällen als auch den Spielern) und obwohl sie ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, nicht parteiisch zu sein, war er es nun doch.

„Und Weasley holt sich erneut 10 Punkte, somit steht es 120 zu 110! Rest liegt immer noch in Führung!"

Der Einfachheit halber hatten sie ihre Gruppen nach Weasley und Rest benannt.

Harry flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Boden und Ginny war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Der Schnatz war nur einige cm von seinen Fingerspitzen entfernt. Knapp zog ein Klatscher an ihm vorbei und traf Ginny, die dadurch ins Straucheln kam und dem Schnatz somit nicht mehr folgen konnte.

„Ja! Er hat ihn! Das Spiel ist zu Ende! Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen! Rest gewinnt damit mit 270 Punkten (ich musste extra noch mal nachlesen, wie viele Punkte der Schnatz bringt °drop°)!"

oooO0Oooo

„Seid ihr wieder fertig?", fragte Arthur die Gruppen lächelnd. Auch Severus und der Rest sahen sie lächelnd an.

„Ja... Wir haben gewonnen!", strahlte Harry seinem Mann entgegen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Sevs Schoß nieder.

Die Anderen machten es ihm gleich und ließen sich auf ihre Stühle plumpsen. „Wir...", begann Fred. „...können nicht mehr!", beendete George seinen Zwilling.

oooO0Oooo

Es wurde schon langsam Abend und die Weasleys entschieden sich dazu in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander.

Hermine zog Harry noch einmal gesondert zu sich und meinte glücklich: „Weißt du was?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und Harry gab ihr eine Antwort: „Ron hat dich endlich gefragt, ob du mit ihm zusammen leben willst?" Es war mehr als Scherz gedacht, da Ron sonst immer so schüchtern war, wenn es um ihre Beziehung ging, aber als er nun Hermines Gesicht sah, konnte er sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Er hat es wirklich getan?" „Ja... aber woher... woher hast du das gewusst?" „Eigentlich wollte ich dich ärgern! Ich wusste es überhaupt nicht!"

oooO0Oooo

Lange redeten die Beiden nicht mehr, da Molly nach der Gryffindor rief.

oooO0Oooo

Tuomas und dessen Familie hatte sich dazu entschieden noch ein wenig bei Severus zu bleiben. Nur für ein oder zwei Tage. Natürlich blieb auch Dudley bei ihnen.

oooO0Oooo

„Severus! Ich danke dir!", murmelte Harry.

„Wofür?" Der Slytherinvorstand wusste nicht wirklich, was sein Schatz denn nun meinte.

„Na dafür, dass ich meine Freunde einladen durfte, dafür, dass der Tag heute so schön war und dafür, dass du bei mir bist."

Der Gryffindor drückte sich in die Arme seines Mannes und stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Was hast du denn, Liebling? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Leicht musste Harry bei der besorgten Stimme von Severus lächeln. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bloß glücklich! Außerdem..." Der Jüngere wusste nicht, was er genau sagen sollte, stattdessen zog er Severus Hand zu seinem Bauch und zeigte es ihm.

So standen die Beiden und fühlten ihr Kind. Ein Kind, das, wie Severus nun bemerkte, sehr aktiv war.

oooO0Oooo

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen wie im Flug und Sev erkannte erst jetzt, was für Nerven Harry haben musste. Nachts ließ ihr Kind ihn kaum zur Ruhe kommen und seine Stimmungen änderten sich auch stündlich, was er jedoch versuchte nicht an Severus auszulassen.

oooO0Oooo

Schließlich waren die Ferien wieder zu Ende und sie mussten zurück zur Schule.

oooO0Oooo

„Hi Harry!"

„Hi Hermine! Na, noch schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Die Gryffindor errötete und erzählte sofort mit einer überfröhlichen Stimme: „Und wie! Ich war die ganze Zeit bei den Weasleys. Schau nur was mir Ron geschenkt hat!" Dabei hielt sie ihre rechte Hand vor Harrys Gesicht.

„Sein Geschenk an dich?... Das ist doch ein Verlobungsring!", meinte Harry daraufhin überrascht.

„Ja! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er das bezahlt hat. Er will es mir nicht verraten... Harry... ich und Ron wir... wir sind verlobt!", murmelte Hermine und selbst in ihrer Stimme lag noch ein leichter Unglaube. Sie konnte es selbst noch nicht fassen, dass ihr Freund so viel Mut bewiesen hatte.

„Hallo Mine! Hi Harry!", begrüßte nun auch Neville die Beiden.

„Hi! Gehen wir in den Zug sonst bekommen wir kein Abteil mehr."

Den Tipp befolgend stiegen die Drei in den wartenden Zug und suchten sich ein Abteil, das noch frei war. Ein Abteil mit Malfoy oder dem Rest der Slytherins zu teilen, das stand ihnen nun wirklich nicht im Sinn.

Dean, Ron und Seamus fanden sich dann auch bald bei ihnen ein und beteiligten sich an dem Gespräch.

Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm Hermine neben sich leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen. Harry war eingeschlafen.

oooO0Oooo

Erst kurz bevor sie den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade erreichten weckten seine Freunde den Jungen. Dieser streckte sic noch einmal ausgiebig und gähnte.

„Sind wir etwa schon da? Ich dachte ich könnte och etwas länger meine Ruhe haben.", murrte er dann leise, woraufhin seine Freunde nur belustigt lächelten.

„Zieh dich schnell um... Oder willst du in deinem normalen Klamotten ankommen?", meinte Hermine immer noch lächelnd.

oooO0Oooo

Immer noch k.o. saß Harry mit am Gryffindortisch und wartete daraufhin, dass das Abendessen eröffnet wurde. Mittlerweile warf der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Direktor schon fast flehende Blicke zu, er solle doch endlich mit Reden aufhören und das Essen freigeben. Dieser übersah diese Blicke jedoch und brachte seine Rede seelenruhig zu Ende.

Als es dann vorbei war nahm sich Harry eine Kleinigkeit und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich. Er ging hinunter in seine und Severus Privaträume und legte sich zum Schlafen. So bekam er nicht einmal mit, wie Sev ebenfalls hinunter kam und alles schon einmal für den nächsten Schultag vorbereitete.

oooO0Oooo

Mitten in der Nacht dann wachte Harry wieder auf. Er sah verschlafen auf die Uhr, und murmelte daraufhin leise: „Heute hast du mich aber lange schlafen lassen."

Und wie immer in den letzten Tagen stand der junge Mann nun auf, da er wusste, dass ihn ihr Kind jetzt nicht mehr schlafen lassen würde. So setzte er sich also jetzt um knapp ein Uhr morgens zum lernen, da er seinen so abgehenden Schlaf sich am Nachmittag schon holte und da nicht lernen konnte.

oooO0Oooo

„Schatz! Warum bist du schon auf? Es ist doch erst vier Uhr!", meinte Severus, seinem Mann verwirrt anblickend.

„Unser Kleines lässt mich seit ein paar Tagen nachts nicht mehr wirklich schlafen, weswegen ich immer schon so früh ins Bett gehe.", erklärte Harry und gähnte. Der unregelmäßige Schlaf zehrte ziemlich stark an seinen Nerven.

Severus nahm seinen Mann in eine enge Umarmung. Er fühlte deutlich am Bauch des Jungen, wie sich ihr Kind bewegte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem sonst meist recht kalt wirkenden Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

„Wenn es nicht mehr gehen sollte müssen wir etwas dagegen unternehmen." „Und das wäre?" „Es gibt doch bestimmt einen Zauber, der sich ruhig schlafen lassen könnte..." „Nein!" Harry schüttelte, seine Antwort bekräftigend, den Kopf. „Ich hab schon alle möglichen Bücher darüber durchgelesen, aber fast immer steht dabei, dass es nicht ohne Risiko für das Kind ist und das ist mir zu gefährlich."

„Gut, dann weck mich wenigstens auf, wenn du aufstehst. So kannst du mit mir reden und wir haben wieder mehr Zeit füreinander. Muss ich eben auch mal früher schlafen gehen." Severus lächelte und küsste den Jüngeren zärtlich.

oooO0Oooo

Harry ging gerade zum Frühstück als er von Ginny aufgehalten wurde.

„Harry! Warte bitte kurz, ich muss dir was sagen!" Heftig atmend kam sie zu ihm gelaufen. Sie holte erst ein paar Mal tief Luft und fing an zu reden. „Morgen haben wir das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin! Falls du heute Nachmittag also noch Zeit hättest zum üben, wäre ich ganz froh. Aber eigentlich weiß ich ja, das du gut genug bist, also falls du nicht kommen willst, dann sei es dir verziehen!"

„Ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt." Der Schwarzhaarige war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er zum Training kommen würde. Lieber würde er sich hinlegen und schlafen.

Zusammen gingen sie nun zum Frühstück. „Was hast du nachher?", fragte die Weasley ihren Freund, um ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen.

„Geschichte! Bin schon gespannt, ob Professor Morley sich von uns erholen konnte. Er war schon ziemlich gestresst..." Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Was hast du?"

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Sirius. Dein Pate hat schon in den Ferien versprochen heute etwas besonderes hier zu haben. Bin schon gespannt was es sein wird."

oooO0Oooo

Zum Mittagessen (ich will den Unterricht nicht näher beschreiben, da nichts Weltbewegendes passiert) begab sich der Gryffindor nicht in die große Halle.

Seine Stimmung hatte sich plötzlich gewendet und er war wirklich schlecht aufgelegt. Die Zimmertüre hatte er fest verschlossen, da er gerade jetzt absolut keinen sehen wollte.

Leise wurde angeklopft. „Schatz! Geht es dir nicht gut? Darf ich zur dir reinkommen?"

Schon kurz darauf öffnete sich vor Severus die Türe.

„Ich bin nur gerade nicht so toll drauf." Ohne etwas weiter sagen zu müssen nahm Severus seinen Mann fest in seine Arme. Der Jüngere sog erleichtert den leichten Geruch von frischen Kräutern und Ölen ein und beruhigte sich. „Danke!" „Hey... Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann komm zu mir! Ich bin doch schließlich mit dir verheiratet." Die Stimme des Slytherins klang sanft in Harrys Ohren.

Der Gryffindor hob leicht seinen Kopf an und schloss die Augen. Sev, der das bemerkte, beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren und küsste ihn erst zärtlich und steigerte es zu einem Kuss voller Leidenschaft und reinem Verlangen.

Harry stöhnte leicht in den Kuss, er hatte diese Berührungen seines Geliebten so sehr vermisst.

Severus bemerkte wie ausgehungert der Junge auf seine jetzigen Berührungen reagierte und wollte ihm mehr geben. Langsam fuhr er mit einer Hand unter das Shirt des Jüngeren und löste sich kurz aus ihrem Kuss um wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Du bist sehr schön, weißt du das?", murmelte Sev in Harrys Ohr. „Danke... Ich weiß auch so, dass ich dick werde!", kam es leicht anklagend vom Gryffindor.

Severus sah ihn schmunzelnd an und wurde dann etwas ernster. „Harry, du bist wunderschön! Du trägst unser Kind unter deinem Herzen... Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Er gab dem Jüngeren erneut einen Kuss.

„Sev... bitte... bitte lass heute Nachmittag den Unterricht sausen! Ich will heute bei dir bleiben!" (bloß noch mal, damit keine Verwirrung entsteht... noch wäre eigentlich Mittagspause)

„Mal schauen mein Süßer! Komm mit!"

Der Tränkemeister zog seinen Schatz mit ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich selbst auf sein Bett. Harry stand etwas weiter von Severus weg und wirkte etwas unsicher. Er wusste nicht so recht, was sein Partner nun von ihm erwartete. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Mit einem Schnipsen seinerseits ging leise Musik an. Severus beobachtete Harry interessiert, was hatte er jetzt vor?

Der Jüngere fuhr sich lasziv unter sein Shirt und bewegte sich zum Takt der Musik. Langsam zog er sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden sinken. Kurz darauf folgte Harry dem Shirt und räkelte sich vor Severus am Boden. Der Ältere leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und folgte dem Jungen mit seinen Blicken.

Dieser fuhr gerade mit einer seiner Hände in seinen Schritt hinab und strich sich ein paar Mal selbst darüber, wobei er ein leises Stöhnen nicht ganz unterbinden konnte. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Severus versicherte er sich davon, dass ihm gefiel, was er da zu sehen bekam.

Mit wenigen Bewegungen entfernte Harry nun auch die Hose von seinen Beinen. Dabei konnte er hören, wie Severus scharf die Luft einsog und dann diese anhielt. Gleich mit der Hose hatte er seine Boxershorts abgestreift.

Breitbeinig lag er vor seinem Ehemann am Boden, sah ihn aus vor Lust verschleierten Augen an und berührte sich weiter selbst.

Mit einer Hand fuhr der Gryffindor zu seiner erwachten Männlichkeit, während er die zweite Hand zu seinem Mund nahm und zwei seiner Finger in der warmen Höhle versenkte. Genießerisch schloss er seine Augen und stöhnte ungebremst auf.

Immer weiter trieb er sich und ließ Severus dabei zusehen. Der Slytherin sah dem Jüngeren zu, wie er sich fast bis über die Klippe brachte, bevor es dann jedoch dazu kam zog er ihn besitzergreifend an sich und legte seine Lippen verlangend auf die von Harry, der von dem abrupten Abbruch nicht sehr begeistert war. Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand an seinem Penis. „Mmhhm... komm für mich! Und sieh mich dabei an! Ich will deine Gefühle in deinen Augen sehen.", schnurrte Sev nahe an Harrys Ohr. Der heiße Atem seines Geliebten an dem empfindlichen Organ ließ Harry unter einer Gänsehaut erzittern.

Unter den fordernden Händen des Tränkemeisters begann Harry sich genüsslich zu winden. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel und er sprang mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Lippen über die Klippen, während er tief in die schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen seines Liebsten blickte. In ihnen konnte er Freude, Liebe, Gier und noch so vieles mehr erkennen.

Nach einer kurzen Atempause, in der Harry sich langsam wieder sammelte, hob der Gryffindor Sevs Hand an seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge darüber. Sein Saft verschwand in seinem Mund, doch bevor er ihn schluckte beugte er sich zu Severus und küsste ihn wieder, der von dem Geschmack des Kleineren betört war. Mit seinen Händen wanderte er zu den Pobacken des Jüngeren und fuhr leicht dazwischen.

„Harry... Lässt du mich?", fragte der Ältere leise.

Statt eine Antwort zu geben glitt Harry zwischen Severus Beine und kniete sich dabei auf den Boden. Schnurstracks zog der Junge dem Slytherinvorstand die Hose mit seiner Magie aus und betrachtete den vor ihm sitzenden ausgiebig, so als hätte er ihn vorher noch nie nackt gesehen.

Harry leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen und richtete sodann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das bereits halberstarkte Glied seines Partners. Sev keuchte auf, als er die feuchte, angeraute Zunge Harrys an sich spürte.

Der Gryffindor erkundete den Penis mit seiner Zunge und wartete nur mehr darauf, dass sein dunkler Engel nach mehr verlangen würde. Und er musste nicht lange warten.

„Harry... mach weiter!" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Züge. Ein bisschen ließ er seinen Geliebten noch zappeln, dann jedoch legte er seine Lippen um die pralle Erektion Severus. Mit seinen Händen hielt der Jüngere die Hüften seines Partners fest, um weiterhin die Oberhand zu behalten.

Severus spürte wie er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam und er wusste in kürze würde er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken verlieren, doch das wollte er nicht. Nicht jetzt... Nicht so!

„Harry! Komm hoch zu mir!", kam es mit vor Lust rauer Stimme vom Slytherinvorstand.

Der Angesprochene sah ihn erst etwas irritiert an, als sich der Ältere von ihm löste und sich ins Bett zurück fallen ließ. Sev legte sich auf die Kopfkissen und wartete darauf, was sein Mann nun wohl machen würde. Langsam trat Verständnis in Harrys Augen und er krabbelte über seinen Geliebten und kam auf ihm zum sitzen.

Er verteilte zarte Küsse auf Sevs Oberkörper und fuhr weiter hinunter. Einen federleichten Kuss platzierte er auf die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit und dann, ohne das Severus etwas dagegen sagen hätte können und ohne Vorbereitung ließ Harry sich auf seinem Mann niedersinken. Er hisste leicht auf, doch der anfängliche Schmerz verblasste schnell.

Nach einer anfänglichen kurzen Pause, in der Harry sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, begann er einen langsamen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Von beiden löste sich zeitgleich ein tiefes Stöhnen.

„Schneller Harry, ich bitte dich! Quäle mich nicht so!", knurrte Severus.

Der Jüngere, dem es ebenfalls schon etwas zu ruhig wurde, schlug einen schnelleren Takt ein. Plötzlich fühlte er Severus Hand an seinem eigenen Glied und ein kehliges Stöhnen verließ erneut seine Lippen. So massierte die Hand die Erektion im selben Rhythmus, wie Sevs Männlichkeit in Harry versenkt wurde.

Der Slytherin bemühte sich darum, Harry das höchste an Gefühlen zu bereiten.

Harry war so ausgehungert, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er erneut kam.

Severus, der vorher schon sehr eingeengt war fühlte wie es ruckartig noch enger um ihn wurde. Nach zwei weiteren harten Stößen kam auch er in seinem Gryffindor und rief den Namen seines Mannes hinaus.

Ausgepowert ließ sich Harry neben seinem Geliebten nieder und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Dankeschön!", murmelte der Gryffindor und küsste seinen Schatz voller Liebe.

Sev legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und zog ihn noch enger an seinen Körper. „Ich liebe dich, Kleiner!"

Nicht sehr lange und die Beiden waren eingeschlafen.

oooO0Oooo

Zaghaft wurde an die Türe geklopft, wodurch das Paar jedoch sofort wach wurde.

Severus quälte sich aus der liebevollen Umarmung Harrys und schlurfte mürrisch Richtung Türe. Bevor er öffnete zog er sich noch schnell per Zauber an. Als der Professor die Türe öffnete stand vor ihm ein Ravenclaw aus der 1. Klasse. Der Junge sah ihn schüchtern an und meinte: „Sie haben mich für heute zu sich bestellt... Ich sollte eine Strafarbeit bekommen."

Harry schloss seine Arme um den Älteren und legte den Kopf auf Sevs Schulter, so das der blonde Junge nun auch ihn sehen konnte. „Was hat er dir denn schon schlimmes getan, dass du ihm gleich eine Strafarbeit aufbrummst? Lass ihn für heute einfach gehen..."

„Harry, er... Na gut, wie du willst. Aber wehe, das kommt noch einmal vor, Mr. Kessler!"

oooO0Oooo

Severus und Harry saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch, aßen Kekse und tranken Tee, während sie über Belanglosigkeiten redeten.

„Oh je!", meinte Harry. „Was ist?" „Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich heute Quidditchtraining gehabt hätte." „Ist doch auch egal."

Es war ein ruhiges, angenehmes Beisammensein an diesem Nachmittag und Abend und dann, nachdem es so etwas zehn Uhr war, legten sie sich ins Bett und kuschelten sich zusammen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Harry ausgepowert eingeschlafen.

oooO0Oooo

Harry gähnte und streckte sich. Er sah auf die andere Bettseite und bemerkte, dass Severus nicht mehr dort lag.

Immer noch müde stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Dort stellte er erst einmal die Dusche an und duschte in aller Seelenruhe so lange, bis er sich etwas munterer fühlte.

Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam wurde er sofort in eine enge Umarmung gezogen.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja... So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kommst du heute Nachmittag zum Spiel?"

„Aber sicher! Mein Haus wird heute schließlich diese ätzenden Gryffindors fertig machen!" Er bekam einen leichten Knuff von Harry und lachte leise auf.

„Von wegen. Wir werden so schnell sein, dass dein Haus noch überhaupt nicht auf den Besen sitzt." Harry sah seinen Mann verschmitzt lächelnd an.

oooO0Oooo

Der Unterricht schlich an diesem Tag nur so an ihm vorbei, in Runenkunde wäre Harry beinahe eingeschlafen, aber Ron und Hermine stupsten ihn immer wieder wach.

„Harry, wenn du heute beim Spiel noch so müde bist, dann verlieren wir haushoch!", schimpfte Hermine gutmütig.

„Runenkunde war heute nun mal langweilig! Ich kann doch auch nicht dafür.", verteidigte sich Harry und lachte.

oooO0Oooo

Harry rannte hoch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Endlich war die letzte Stunde für diesen Tag vorüber und in einer halben Stunde würde das Spiel beginnen.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr her.." Ginny ging ihm entgegen und hielt ihm seinen Quidditchumhang hin. „Ich hab sie alle ein wenig aufgebessert. Sag schon, gefällt es dir?"

Ein kleiner animierter Löwe hüpfte auf dem Rückenbild herum und brüllte ihm entgegen, was sich jedoch schlussendlich mehr nach einem Maunzen einer Katze anhörte. Harry brachte das zum Grinsen und er meinte: „Der ist ja niedlich! Das hast du gut gemacht."

„Eigentlich sollte er ja angsteinflößend wirken aber das hab ich nicht hinbekommen."

Nach knapp fünf Minuten kamen auch die restlichen Mitspieler zu den Beiden. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter zum Quidditschfeld. Die Zuschauer saßen bereits auf ihren Rängen und warteten ungeduldig auf den Beginn des Spieles. Bei den Gryffindors war es am lautesten, während die Slytherins möglichst versuchten nicht so negativ aufzufallen wie das gegnerische Haus.

„Also! Gebt heute euer bestes! Wir müssen dieses Spiel gewinnen sonst führen die Schlangen bei den Hauspunkten. Ron, ich beschwöre dich als Hüter... Fang möglichst jeden Quaffel! Joy, du und Rachel ihr haltet die Klatscher von Harry fern, er soll sich voll und ganz auf den Schnatz konzentrieren können. Ich, Alex und Shelly wir werden uns einen kleinen Vorsprung erkämpfen." Sie bewegten sich langsam in Richtung des Spielfeldes und stellten sich dann abflugbereit hin. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Feldseite konnten sie die Slytherins erkennen. „Viel Glück, Harry!", meinte Ginny noch und schon gab Professor Hooch das Startzeichen.

Wie der Blitz schoss Harry in die Höhe und versuchte dabei, den losgelassen Schnatz nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, da dieser auf Tauchstation unter die Tribünen gegangen war und außerdem ein Klatscher gerade seinen Besen anvisiert hatte.

„Seht es euch an! Der Klatscher hätte beinahe Harry getroffen! Aber er konnte seinen Besen gerade noch herumreißen!... So ein... Professor! Das war ein Foul! Chris hat gefoult!" „Beruhigen sie sich Mr. Malcolm! Mme. Hooch wird schon etwas sagen, wenn etwas nicht passe."

Harry ließ sich nicht in seiner Suche nach den Schnatz von irgendetwas ablenken.

oooO0Oooo

Mittlerweile dauerte das Spiel schon fast zwei Stunden. Slytherin lag mit 10 Punkten in Führung.

Genau als Gryffindor den Ausgleich erzielte entdeckte Harry den kleinen, goldenen Ball. Sofort machte er sich an die Verfolgung.

Plötzlich wurde er vom gegnerischen Sucher, der kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy war, angerempelt und verlor kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über seinen Besen. Diese wenigen Sekunden jedoch reichten einem der beiden Klatscher um auf ihn loszugehen.

Der harte Ball traf Harry schmerzhaft an seinem Bein. Der Gryffindor schrie entsetzt auf. Durch den harten Aufprall hatte er seinen Besen losgelassen und war nun im freien Fall.

Nur benommen vernahm er Severus Stimme, wie dieser Draco etwas zurief. Selbst konnte er nicht mehr reagieren... Harry fiel in Ohnmacht.

„Draco! Schnapp dir Harry! Du musst den Sturz aufhalten!", rief der Tränkemeister seinem Patenkind zu. Er verfolgte entsetzt, wie sein Mann dem Boden immer näher kam.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte seinen Schrecken halbwegs überwunden und auch wenn seine Streitigkeiten mit dem etwas Jüngeren nicht beendet waren, so wollte er nicht, dass Harry hier jetzt etwas passierte... Und wenn es nur seinem Onkel zuliebe war, der endlich glücklich war.

Knapp drei Meter über dem Boden fing Draco den jungen Gryffindor ab. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Boden nachdem er gelandet war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Severus bei ihnen ankam. Der Slytherinvorstand kniete sich neben den Jüngeren und versuchte ihn sanft zu wecken. Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und blinzelte seinen Mann an.

„Severus... Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich..." „Schhht... sei ruhig! Poppy kommt gleich. Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es euch gut?" „Boxt gerade. War wohl nicht so begeistert davon, dass seine Mama Karussell fährt." Harry zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Du bist gut, Karussell fahren! Du hättest sterben können, ist dir das eigentlich klar!", schimpfte Severus. Man konnte deutlich die Erleichterung heraushören, dass das nicht der Fall war.

„Harry! Was machst du nur wieder für Sachen? Severus, lass mich mal bitte zu dem Jungen."

Madame Pomfrey zwängte sich nun ebenfalls neben Harry und sah ihn mit geschultem Blick an. „Kannst du dein Bein anheben?" „Nein!" „Dann trink bitte den Trank hier erst einmal, er hilft dir gegen die Schmerzen." Severus sah den Trank und hielt sie zurück. „Nicht den! Der beinhaltet Feenstaub und Wurzeln des Tigrisbaums. Hier, ich hab deinen dabei!"

Poppy sah verwirrt erst auf ihren Trank, dann auf den von Severus und dann sah sie Harry an. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht hinunter zu dem mittlerweile doch recht gut auffälligen Bauch.

„Du..." Sie stockte und wandte sich dann mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an den Slytherinvorstand. „Severus Snape-Potter! Dein Mann ist im 5. oder 6. Monat schwanger und du lässt ihn noch auf einen Besen steigen! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Nein wirklich... Peeves muss in dich gefahren sein!"

Harry senkte, knallrot im Gesicht, seinen Kopf zu Boden. „Lass ihn Poppy! Ich alleine bin schuld daran. Sev wollte mich nicht mehr spielen lassen, aber das hier wäre mein letztes Spiel gegen die Slytherins gewesen, das wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen."

Alle Augenpaare waren auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gerichtet, dessen war sich Harry bewusst. Madame Pomfreys Ausbruch war ja auch wirklich laut genug. Wenn das jemand auf dem Feld nicht gehört hatte, dann war dieser Jemand entweder schwerhörig oder einfach nicht interessiert.

Ginny und Ron, die ganz in der Nähe standen, wechselten immer noch den Blick zwischen Harry und Severus. Dann meinte Ron etwas zittrig: „Du bist gut! Gründest eine Familie und sagst es uns nicht einmal."

„Was hätte ich euch denn sagen sollen? Bis vor knapp zwei Wochen wusste es Severus doch noch nicht einmal."

„Jetzt mal halt! Harry, ich bringe dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Dein Fuß ist gebrochen und der muss geheilt werden." Poppy ließ keine Wiederrede zu und sprach den Spruch über Harry aus.

oooO0Oooo

Harry lag schon einige Zeit in seinem Bett. Den Bruch konnte Poppy mit einem einzigen Trank heilen. Severus war während der ganzen Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin legte seine rechte Hand auf den freigelegten Bauch. Harry lächelte und legte seine Hand über die seines Schatzes. „Es ist schön, wenn es tritt und du es fühlst. Da weiß ich immer, dass wir eine kleine Familie sind."

Sev beugte sich über den jungen Gryffindor und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich weiß, was du meinst, Liebling. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du mit mir Kinder haben könntest. Deine Gesten gegenüber den kleinen Kindern, aus der 1. Klasse, ich wusste, dass du erst mit Kindern richtig glücklich wärest."

Harry nickte leicht. „Ich wollte immer eine Familie um meinem Kind die Liebe zu schenken, die ich als Kind nicht hatte. Aber als ich dann bemerkt habe, dass ich schwanger bin, wusste ich nicht, wie du reagieren würdest... Recht kinderfreundlich warst du ja nie... Zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart."

Severus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist mir ja gut. Wenn du 8 Stunden am Tag diese Quälgeister hättest wärest du auch nicht mehr so begeistert."

„Wahrscheinlich!"

Es wurde leicht an die Türe geklopft, jedoch wartete man nicht auf die Erlaubnis einzutreten sondern es wurde einfach die Türe geöffnet.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Finnigan! Kommen sie ruhig näher, ich beiße schon nicht!"

Ein leises Murmeln, bei dem man nur „...weiß man... nie sicher sein..." verstand, löste sich von Seamus. Hermine und Neville zogen den dritten Gryffindor mit an Harrys Bett.

„Gratuliere Harry. Jetzt verstehe ich dich endlich wieder." Hermine reichte ihrem Freund die Hand und drückte leicht zu. „Ich freue mich für dich!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Danke dir!" Es freute den Gryffindor, dass seine Freunde es recht gut aufnahmen. Immerhin war er noch nicht recht alt und würde schon Mutter werden.

Auch Seamus und Neville gratulierten ihm fröhlich. „Meine Güte! Du hättest aber auch wirklich früher etwas sagen können... Dachtest du, du würdest alleine da stehen?"

Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Mann. „Er hatte Angst vorm Kinderschrecken schlechthin...", scherzte Severus. Alle mussten lachen, da sie zum ersten Mal miterlebten, wie ihr Tränkelehrer einen Witz über sich selbst machte. „richtig! Ich hatte Angst vorm Kinderschrecken und auch vor eurer Reaktion." Es wurde kurze Zeit still, bis Harry dann noch hinzufügte: „Aber jetzt brauche ich es wenigstens nicht mehr verstecken. Recht lange wäre das ja sowieso nicht mehr gegangen, so wie mein Bauch größer wird."

„Im wievielten Monat bist du denn eigentlich?", fragte Hermine und konnte die Neugierde nicht ganz zurückhalten. „Stimmt?", fielen Seamus und Neville mit ein.

„Ende 5. Monat!", antwortete Harry lächelnd. Er merkte, dass seine beste Freundin zu rechnen begann.

„Aber das heißt ja... Seit eurer Hochzeit schon!" (übrigens, wer selbst nachrechnen würde... ich komme aus Bayern und habe daher unsere Daten verwendet... Ist aber trotzdem keine Garantie, dass es stimmt, hab nämlich irgendwann den Überblick verloren)

„Ja, könnte sich so in etwa hingehen." Ein Grinsen lag sowohl auf Harrys als auch auf Severus Lippen.

Ohne sich von dem Besuch stören zu lassen, legte Sev seine Hand wieder auf des Gryffindors Bauch. Die drei Besucher waren so eine persönliche Handlung überhaupt nicht gewohnt von ihrem Tränkeprofessor. Aber es freute sie, dass der Jüngste unter ihnen (ich sage einfach mal, dass Neville ca. 3 Stunden älter ist) sein Glück gefunden hatte.

„Schatz,... hast du eigentlich schon einen Namen?", nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu, „Du hattest ja eigentlich genug Zeit, um dir welche zu überlegen." Harry sah seinen Mann mit entschuldigenden Augen an. „Ich habe nur zwei Namen falls es ein Junge wird. Samael Pascal Snape-Potter. Du kannst dir gerne einen Namen für ein Mädchen auswählen." Severus musste dafür nicht wirklich überlegen. Er wusste schon seit Jahren, welche Namen er einer Tochter geben würde. „Die Namen sind ganz okay. Was hältst du bei einem Mädchen von Anjanka Marjanna Snape-Potter?" Harry lächelte. „Gefällt mir. Aber wir lassen uns überraschen was es wird, ja?" „Das ist deine Entscheidung. Außerdem ist es mir egal was es wird! Es ist unser Kind!"

Severus fühlte deutlich, wie ihr Kind in Harrys Bauch zutrat und bemerkte das schmerzverzerrte Lächeln des Jüngeren.

„Der Kleine mag mich!" „Warum der?" „Das wird ein waschechter Fußballer!" (Ich weiß... auch Frauen spielen Fußball) Leichte Ironie schwamm immer noch in seiner Stimme.

„Vielleicht tanzt die Kleine ja auch Ballett!" „Oder es ist ein kleiner Balletttänzer und wird ne Tunte!" Severus Gesicht verzog sich etwas bei dieser Vorstellung. „Schwul... kein Problem! Tunte..." Harry unterbrach seinen Mann sanft: „Dann wäre es auch seine Sache und er wäre immer noch unser Kind!"

Ein leichtes Seufzen löste sich von Sev und er nickte. „Du hast Recht! Ist ja jetzt sowieso egal. Erst einmal ist es ja ein Baby!"

Neville und Seamus kicherten mittlerweile schon ungehindert, während Hermine halbherzig versuchte dies zu unterdrücken. „Es ist schön euch beiden zuzusehen. Eure Fröhlichkeit ist wirklich ansteckend!", erklang Hermines Stimme, die schon wieder einiges an Selbstbeherrschung zurückerlangt hatte.

oooO0Oooo

Die drei Gryffindors waren noch knapp zwei Stunden bei ihnen geblieben, dann hatten sie sich verabschiedet und waren in ihren Turm zurückgegangen.

Madame Pomfrey hatte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor kurz darauf aus dem Krankenzimmer entlassen.

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in ihre Privaträume. Der Zaubertränkemeister buxierte den Jüngeren in ihr Bett und meinte: „Du bleibst lieben! Ich hole uns Abendessen!"

Harry ließ sich seufzend in die Kissen zurückfallen und schloss seine Augen. Nach knapp fünf Minuten kam Severus mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett zurück.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Schatz, du hast es dir wahrlich verdient. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du ab jetzt nicht mehr Quidditch spielen wirst!"

„Ich werde nicht nur nicht mehr Quidditch spielen, ich werde die gesamte Fliegerei vorerst hinter mir lassen.", murmelte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Was aus mir werden soll, wenn ich unser Kind bekommen habe. Soll ich die 7. Klasse noch einmal wiederholen oder meinen Abschluss sofort machen? Ich meine... Wer kümmert sich denn um das Kind, wenn ich in den Unterricht gehe?"

„Es wird sich bestimmt immer jemand finden lassen, der auf das Baby aufpasst, wenn du keine Zeit hast. Und bestimmt wird niemand ein Problem damit haben, wenn du unser Kind manchmal in den Unterricht mitnimmst. Und manchmal kann auch ich es zu mir nehmen.", erläuterte Severus.

„Du hast wohl Recht! Dann mache ich also dieses Jahr mit meinen Freunden die UTZs und danach... Danach widme ich mich meiner Familie voll und ganz."

Der Tränkemeister drückte dem Jüngeren einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, dann schob er ihm eine Weintraube in den Mund. Harry lächelte und griff dankbar nach einem der belegten Brote.

oooO0Oooo

„Harry... aufwachen! Du musst dich beeilen, wir haben verschlafen!", murmelte Sev noch müde zu seinem Mann. Dieser sah auf die Uhr und saß plötzlich senkrecht im Bett.

„Sev! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir die 1. Stunde verschlafen haben!"

Severus lachte leicht. „Ist doch egal! In den 1. beiden Stunden habe schließlich ich deine Klasse. Soll ich dir ein paar Punkte abziehen wegen zu spät kommens?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen war aus dem lieben Lächeln geworden.

„Nein... alles nur das nicht!"

„Soso... alles würdest du also machen?" Ein Glitzern trat in Sevs Augen und Harry wurde rot dabei.

„Aber der Unterricht!"

„Ist doch egal!", erwiderte der Slytherinvorstand mit rauer Stimme und bevor Harry noch einmal wiedersprechen konnte zog er ihn in einen verlangenden Kuss.

Severus ließ eine seiner Hände in Harrys Schritt gleiten woraufhin der Gryffindor leise seufzte. Als sich diese Hand allerdings dann unter seine Shorts schlängelte und nackte Haut berührte wurde ein Stöhnen aus dem Seufzen.

Harry wurde direkt auf den Rücken gelegt und seine Shorts war schnell ausgezogen. Sev ließ sich auf Harrys Oberschenkel nieder und küsste ihn besitzergreifend, wanderte mit seinen Lippen zum Hals und über die rechte und linke Brustwarze hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Er setzte seine Zunge gekonnt ein um ein weiteres Stöhnen von Harry zu lösen.

„Sev... Bitte!"

„Ja, mein Schatz! Was willst du?" Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Harry hob seine Hüfte an und stieß dabei gegen eine Hand von Severus. Als er bemerkte, dass die Hand dort blieb wo sie war, versuchte sich der Jüngere an ihm zu reiben.

„Nein, nein! So nicht... Sag mir, was du willst!", raunte der Slytherin seinem Mann ins Ohr.

„Mmmh... Ich will dich! Lass mich dich nehmen! Hier... jetzt sofort!"

Severus küsste den Jüngeren besitzergreifend und löste sich dann von ihm.

„Nimm mich, wie auch immer du mich haben willst!"

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. „Knie dich hin!... Lass dich verwöhnen, dafür, dass du deinen Unterricht jetzt verpasst."

Gehorsam kniete sich der Tränkemeister auf das Bett und wartete auf eine Aktion Harrys. Der Jüngere spreizte die Beine des Slytherins noch etwas und drang mit einem seiner Finger in die warme Enge ein. Severus hisste kurz auf, gewöhnte sich jedoch schnell an den Eindringling und schob sich ihm entgegen.

Der Gryffindor dehnte seinen Partner etwas und drängte einen weiteren Finger in ihn. Ein Stöhnen entfloh Severus Lippen.

Als sich die Finger ihm wieder entzogen seufzte der Tränkemeister frustriert auf. Doch schnell spürte er etwas viel größeres an seinem Eingang.

Harry drang langsam in den Älteren ein und ließ ihn sich an die neue Präsenz in ihm gewöhnen. Lange jedoch mochte sich Severus nicht Zeit nehmen und er bewegte sich gegen die Erregung seines Schatzes.

Mit einem Arm umschlang Harry den Körper seines Liebsten und ergriff dessen Erektion. Im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen begann er ihn zu massieren.

Es brauchte nicht viel bis Severus in der Hand des Jüngeren kam und dieser gleich durch die Muskelbewegungen mit über die Klippe gerissen wurde.

Die Beiden beruhigten sich wieder, wobei es sich Harry auf Sevs Rücken bequem gemacht hatte und der Ältere flach auf dem Bauch lag. Der Grünäugige Gryffindor küsste seinen Mann zärtlich im Nacken.

„Dankeschön!", flüsterte Harry und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, wovor ihn Severus jedoch bewahrte, indem er ihn (un-)sanft von sich runter schob.

„Jetzt aber aufstehen! Es ist spät genug..."

Als er das Grummeln seines Kleinen vernahm lachte Sev leicht auf. „Wir können ja heute Abend wieder kuscheln!", versuchte er den nun schmollenden Harry zu besänftigen.

„Hast ja Recht! Dann eben heute Abend!" Der Jüngere gab seinem Mann noch einen mehr als flüchtigen Kuss und hechtete aus dem Bett.

oooO0Oooo

So verging die Zeit und Harrys Bauch wurde immer größer und war schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu verstecken.

Sirius war erst einmal ziemlich erschrocken als er erfuhr, dass sein Patensohn ein Kind bekommen würde, hatte es aber schnell überwunden und freute sich nun ebenfalls.

oooO0Oooo

„Ahhh!"

Severus fuhr entsetzt aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Was war denn jetzt passiert! Als er neben sich, auf seinen Mann, blickte, wusste er sofort bescheid. Der Jüngere hielt sich krampfhaft seinen Bauch und stöhnte voller Schmerz auf.

„Warte! Ich trage dich sofort zur Krankenstation!"

Harry ließ sich wortlos von dem Slytherin dorthin tragen. Nur sein Gesicht und das gelegentliche Zusammenzucken zeugten von seiner Pein. So schnell es ging, beförderte Sev ihn in den Krankenflügel.

„Poppy! Es hat begonnen!", rief der Tränkemeister in Richtung des kleinen Wohnraums.

Poppy eilte heraus, sie wirkte hellwach, obwohl sie bis eben noch geschlafen haben musste. Mit ruhiger Stimme gab sie Severus klare Anweisungen, der diese auch so ausführte, wie sie ihm aufgetragen wurden.

oooO0Oooo

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die ganze Schule darüber bescheid wusste, dass Harry sein Kind bekam, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich dazu entschlossen vor dem Krankenzimmer zu warten, und das taten sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile mittlerweile.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie aus dem Zimmer den Schrei eines Kindes und nicht mehr die Schreie Harrys.

Nicht lange und ein glücklich dreinblickender Severus kam zu ihnen heraus. „Es ist ein Mädchen! Ihr könnt mit rein kommen, wenn ihr wollt." Die beiden Gryffindors folgten ihrem Professor an das Bett, in dem Harry lag.

Der Junge lächelte seine beiden besten Freunde geschafft an. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln wurde ihm geantwortet.

Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte kam Madame Pomfrey mit einem kleinen Bündel in ihren Armen zu ihnen.

„Hier Harry... Eure Tochter!"

Als der Gryffindor die Kleine auf seine Arme nahm, begann sie wieder zu schreien.

Poppy kam sofort wieder herein und reichte ihm die Flasche für das Baby. „Habt ihr schon einen Namen?", fragte sie noch neugierig, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ. „Ja... Anjanka Marjanna Snape-Potter.", antworteten ihr Harry und Severus gemeinsam mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz in ihren Stimmen.

oooO0Oooo

Nach drei Tagen durfte Harry das Krankenzimmer wieder verlassen. Mit seiner Tochter auf den Armen ging er hinunter in seine und Severus Privaträume.

Als er die Türe öffnete war es stockduster. Der Schwarzhaarige tastete rechts von sich nach dem Lichtschalter und machte das Licht dann an.

„Überraschung!", riefen fünf Stimmen gemeinsam, woraufhin Anjanka aufwachte und einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab und dann zu weinen begann.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz... Sie wollten das unbedingt machen. Ich konnte sie nicht umstimmen!", meinte Severus entschuldigend und tat so als wäre er völlig unschuldig.

„Glaub das bloß nicht, Harry. Professor Snape hat das hier alles organisiert! Wir wollten nur dabei sein, wenn du zurück kommst. Jetzt verkrümeln wir uns auch gleich wieder.", erklärte Hermine freundlich und zog Ron und Neville Richtung Ausgang. Seamus und Dean folgten den Beiden. Die fünf Gryffindors wünschten ihnen noch eine erholsame Nacht und verschwanden dann.

„Kommt mal mit mir mit ihr Beiden!" Sev zog Harry sanft mit sich mit und warf währenddessen einen kurzen Blick auf ihrer beider Tochter.

Als sie an ihrem Ziel angelangten sah Harry sich fasziniert um. „Ich habe in den letzten drei Tagen hier ein Spiele- und Schlafzimmer für Anjanka hergerichtet. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!"

„Ja... Es ist wunderschön... Danke!" Ein sanfter Kuss folgte Harrys Aussage, während Anjanka fröhlich mit ihren kleinen Patschehändchen klatschte und ihre Väter mit ihren großen, dunkelgrünen, so unschuldigen Augen beobachtete.

**Ende?**

Hier noch eine Kleinigkeit zu den Namen der Kinder:

Ich würde meine Jungs später auch gerne Samael, Pascal oder Marcel nennen. Muss dann bloß noch mit dem Vater geklärt werden. Ich weiß auch, dass Samael kein alltäglicher Name ist (ist schließlich der Name eines Todesengels) aber das macht den Namen meiner Meinung nach nur noch interessanter.

Genauso würde ich meine Mädchen gerne Anjanka oder Marjanna (meine Cousinen heißen Anja und Janna) taufen.

Über Reviews von euch würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen. Hoffentlich schreibt mir jemand von meinen alten Lesern °liebguck°... Noch einmal ein ganz großes SORRY wegen der sehr argen Verspätung. Hoffe, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen muss.

Falls ihr noch einmal einen Fortsetzungsteil wollt müsst ihr es nur sagen... Ich habe schon angefangen zu schreiben und warte nur noch auf das richtige Startsignal °smile°

Hab euch lieb!  
°winke°  
eure Misa


End file.
